Shonen Book 1: Colliding Fates
by XanXero
Summary: For years the mysterious world known as "Shonen" has kept the balance of all dimensions and kept them separate. But with dark forces on the move, it is time for worlds and allies to come together to face a new threat. Mass anime Xover story. Pairings. Will be long. List of included anime inside. Rated T for language and some mature themes. First Arc: The Peace Summit Tournament
1. Chapter 1: The Shonen Summit

**Chapter 1: The Shonen Summit**

(Note: Info on which anime will be

 **included** **at the bottom)**

* * *

 **Hidden Leaf Village**

"Madame Hokage! Madame Hokage!"

Said Hokage looked up from her desk, her confused gaze resting on her office door, as her raven haired assistant stumbled through her door, a large scroll under her arm.

"What is it Shizune?" questioned the blonde buxom beauty as the scroll was handed to her. Giving the parchment a scrutinizing look, Tsunade took note of the intricate wax seal that closed the scroll, the seal was scarlet red, an intricate design of a black dove encompassed by strange writings in a language she didn't recognize. The color scheme and design disturbingly reminded her of the Uchiha's feared Sharingan eye, and wherever that cursed eye was, death seemed to follow. Breaking the ominous seal off and unraveling the scroll, she quickly scanned over the words, her eyes growing wider and wider with each passing word .

"Is this someone's idea of a joke?!" the woman asked angrily. If it was, she was certainly not laughing. Tsunade shot a sharp glare at the raven haired girl, causing her to shrink away from the angered sannin.

"I-I've already had it checked for genjutsu by Kurenai; Ibiki and Anko checked the handwriting, it belongs to him, and according to anbu reports, the Kazekage, Tsuchikage, Raikage, and Mizukage all had scrolls with the same seal delivered to them in the past week." The young apprentice reported.

Tsunade slumped back into her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. She was getting too old for this shit.

"Madame Tsunade?" Shizune questioned with a look of concern. Tsunade was faced with a difficult decision. If this was someone's idea of prank and she ended up entertaining it, she would be made a fool of a kage, but if this was legitimate...She had to make a decision.

"Seal off the building and get me Team 7, I want contacts with all of the other kage that have received this scroll, " The Godaime Hokage commanded standing up. "This is an S-ranked secret, punishable by death. No one is to know of this without my explicit permission, understand!?"

"Yes, Madame Hokage" Shizune said before disappearing out the door, off to fulfill her Hokage's commands.

Now alone, Tsunade fell down back into her chair rubbing her temples. "I thought we would be done with this weird shit after Naruto and Sasuke dealt with Madara,"

The Hokage sighed before reaching under her desk and taking a swig of her "emergency" sake. She released a sigh of bliss as the burning elixir ran down her throat.

"I'm definitely too old for this shit."

* * *

 **Fiore**

"Natsu! Long time no see!"

Standing in the grand ballroom of the Flower Light's Palace, also known as Mercurius, home of Fiore's king, was Fairy Tail's most destructive Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel. Gathered in the ballroom were the the royal upper class of the nation, as well as the top guilds in Fiore, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, the independent guild Crime Sorciere, and the number one strongest guild, Fairy Tail.

"Yo! Sting, how ya been?" asked the Salamander, "I haven't seen you since Tartarus,"

"Yeah it's been a while," said the Sabertooth leader, "I heard you guys took down the Spriggan 12? You must've gotten a lot stronger to have pulled that off,"

"Oh really?" an excited grin presented itself on the fire dragon slayer's face, before enclosing his hand in a ball of fire "We can fight right now if yo-" Bonk!

The potential fight was interrupted by the a certain Titania slamming the two dragon slayer's heads together, knocking them out.

"Don't you dare start any fights Natsu," the scarlet haired mage scolded glaring down at the crumpled heap of wizard on the floor. "The master is about to speak"

Said guildmaster and wizard saint stepped out and hopped up onto the balcony, causing all conversations to hush.

"Oi! Gramps!" Shouted out Fairy Tail's newly discovered ice devil slayer. "Can you tell us why we're all here?" the ice stripper said causing others to voice their confusion.

"In a moment Gray, but first there are some there is a matter of utmost importance to discuss" Makarov stated settling the crowd.

"Now," the wizard saint started "First, i would like to thank all of you for coming on such short notice, i know many of you are still recovering from the battle against Tartarus last month. Now, while this is difficult to believe i do wish you would all indulge me." Now he had everyone's full attention, he just prayed that he could keep it. "As some of you may know, several years ago Fairy Tail was dragged into a parallel world known as Edolas, a place where magic is a limited resource. This was history's first ever instance that confirmed the existence of parallel worlds, but Edolas is apparently just the tip of the iceberg," Murmurs of confusion and apprehension rippled through the crowd as the new news hit them.

"What do you mean the tip of the iceberg, Makarov?" Questioned Makarov's fellow wizard saint, Jura.

Makarov took a moment to prepare himself "The council has recently received a notice from a world other than Edolas, requesting that representatives be sent for a peace summit with other worlds of significant powers," the old man stated solemnly.

Murmurs made waves through the crowd. While something as strange as parallel worlds wasn't too rare in the world of Fiore, it came with heavy implications.

"Hold it gramps," came the call of Fairy Tail's lightning dragon slayer, Laxus "Just how many other worlds are there? And which one of them contacted us?"

"Laxus, my boy, there are an infinite amount of parallel worlds, with a new world created every passing second." Using magic he drew a line of golden light in the air in front of himself. "Think of this line as our world," he then drew three lines to right of the golden one, the closest being red, than blue, than green.

"Edolas is a universe very close to us, therefore it is very similar," he said pointing to the red line. "But as you get farther away," he said pointing and the next two lines "the differences become more apparent, until you reach worlds unrecognizable compared to our own," He then waved his hand, dispersing the magic.

"As for the world that contacted us," Makarov mused while stroking his mustache. "They are known as Shounen, an omnipotent world that acts as the center of all dimensions, keeping them separate and balanced, but according to their letter, they are no longer able to keep the worlds apart, so to avoid interdimensional war, they are calling this peace summit. And as such the council has requested that only the strongest wizards, from strongest guilds represent our world. And so," Fairy Tail's master reached into his shirt, pulling out a scroll, before unraveling it, "here I have a list of the wizards selected and what their roles shall be,"

Every wizard in gathered in the ballroom was on the edge of their non-existent seat as they eagerly awaited to see if they would be chosen for this exciting new world.

"First, upon request from Shounen, a historian needs to be selected, the council has spoken and has chosen...Hibiki Lates and Levy Mcgarden!" The old man announced.

"Wh-what? Me? " Stuttered the petite young girl. "But I'll probably just mess it up" she said looking down,"

"Oi!" Came the rough cry of Gajeel to her left, who was sitting on the catering table chewing some scrap metal, "you were chosen so ya don't have a choice! So quit feelin' sorry for yourself and just do it," scolded the iron dragon slayer.

Everyone couldn't help but deadpan at the iron dragon slayer's blunt comment but all Levy could do was let out a bright smile. "I'll do it, thanks Gajeel"

Blushing a little at her brilliant grin, the former Phantom member just avoided eye contact while muttering "honestly, such a troublesome girl"

"Fret not young maiden" interjected Hibiki, "I shall take care of -ACK!" The hundred knight was sent flying into a wall when a large metal pole rammed him in the side of the head before retracting back into Gajeel's hand, who then silently went back to eating.

"Ehem" interrupted Makarov "Wendy has already agreed assist Porlyusica in representing Fiore's medical prowess.

Now for the guild representatives. Representing Lamia Scale: Jura Neekis!"

"Yes, Makarov," accepted the Wizard Saint, "I shall not disappoint,"

"Next from Sabertooth: Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, and Minerva. As well as Mermaid Heel's sole representative: Kagura Mikazuchi " Getting nods of confirmation from all of the mentioned wizards, Makarov moved on.

"Now from Fairy Tail," absolute silence filled the room as the wizards stood in barely contained suspense as they awaited to find out who would be representing Fiore's number one guild.

"First, we will be sending all of our S-Class Wizards. This includes Erza Scarlet, Laxus Dreyar, and Mirajane Strauss,"

"Wow," muttered Laxus, slightly impressed, "they're even sending Mira, this is pretty serious,"

"Now even though the council _strongly_ recommended that only S-class wizards be permitted to go on this trip, there is no denying that these wizards are more than capable of attending, and so, also representing Fairy Tail: Elfman Strauss, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox and Lucy Heartfillia," a wave of murmurs rippled through the crowd as it seemed that everyone's favorite salamander was left out of the trip.

"Oi," called out Gray, "are you sure abou-"

"Now," interrupted the guild master,"the final guild being represented will be Crime Sorciere: Jellal Fernandes and Erik," Immediately after this announcement an uproar exploded in the ballroom at the announcement, causing the former criminals to grimace.

"How are going to leave out Natsu but include these criminals?!"

"They should be imprisoned!"

"They'll just betray us!"

The wizards looked around confusedly at the gathered nobles who were had caused the uproar. Growing angry at their ignorance.

"Erik..." started the former wizard saint

"I know," replied the poison dragon slayer "I can hear them,"

"SILENCE" cried a certain Titania

All eyes turned to the scarlet haired wizard as she raised her magical power and voice. Fairy Tail's strongest female looked down, her crimson bangs cast over her eyes as she took deep breaths, calming herself.

"I have fought both against and with the two wizards," She finally breathed out, "and can say without a doubt that they can be trusted, both have worked very hard to try to rectify their sins, and are attempting to change themselves as well as the world. They fought hard against the dragons that invaded this very town. I believe that people can change, and if anyone objects," Erza requipted a sword in her hand and stepped between the nobles and Crime Sorciere, while Gray stood next to her beginning to frost, along with a sparking Laxus. "You'll have to go through Fairy Tail,"

"If Erza trust's them," said Kagura "then they have Mermaid Heel's blessing" she stated nodding at the Fairy Tail Wizards. Erza simply smiled at her, remembering a time where Kagura hated everything related to Jellal.

"Cobra helped us greatly during the dragon war," announced Sting, "Sabertooth would be honored to call them allies,"

"I have fought against Jellal, and respect him as a former Wizard Saint, i would want nothing else than to have him as an ally," Jura stated firmly, standing up for the Independent guild, to none of the nobles would dare say anything. Until one brave, or perhaps foolish man stepped forward trembling.

"I-I r-r-refuse to be intimidated, these b-b-brutes should-"

"Now, now, don't be so rude," came the smooth voice of an equally smooth man. Stepping out of the crowd of nobles was a tall man with golden blonde hair, wearing appeared to be a black jacket with a plain white shirt underneath. He wore black pance which led down to a pair of black dress shoes. A small gold chain dawned his neck. While his outfit was simple, it was clear that it was very expensive. He looked to be around his early twenties. He had a confident, shining white smile which contrasted with his dark, piercing red eyes. "I do require you to hurry up,"

Natsu who had been oddly quiet until now, jumped up at the presence of the man, immediately jumping between his comrades and the golden man, lightning flames sparking from his body.

"Don't go near him," he stated in a cold voice that betrayed his hot-headed personality.

"Natsu! What are you doing!" Questioned Gray before his hair began to stand on end. Next to him, Laxxus was bristling and beginning to have his own sparks escape his body.

"Laxus? What's wrong?" Erza questioned her comrad.

"Wendy?!" called out Chelia from across the floor. Erza looked over to see Wendy trembling on the floor, almost in fetal position, as tears threatened to escape her eyes. "Are you alright?" As Chelia and Charla attempted to help the sky dragon slayer, the gathered dragon slayers were having own reactions to the new guest. None of them were good.

"This guy," muttered Natsu, "The way he smells, it's like nothing I've smelled before, it's twisted, dangerous, and very, very, powerful. Who the hell are you? And why do you smell like that?"

"My, how rude of me," the young man said before taking a mock bow at the group of wizards, "You may call me Gilgamesh. I am a heroic spirit, sent to be an ambassador from Shonen, please to make your acquaintance,"

"Heroic Spirit?" questioned Lucy "What is-" her question stopped in throat as his blood red eyes locked with hers, a wicked smile on his face.

"Lucy Heartfilia," he said looking her up and down, sending a cold shiver up the mage's spine. "the celestial mage. Out of everyone that will be attending this summit, you are the one I am most intrigued with."

"What do you mean by-" Before she could finish her question Natsu stepped between them protectively.

"I don't know what you want with Lucy," the lightning-fire dragon slayer said, "but you've only answered one of my questions punk," He increased his magical output, " _Why. Do. You. Smell. Like. That?_ " With each syllable his magic increased to the point where the temperature in the room was becoming too much.

Gilgamesh however, seemed unfazed. "My my, how scary," he said before a magic circle began to form behind him. "Perhaps this won't be a boring trip after all."

Before the situation could escalate any further, Makarov jumped down from his perch, landing in between the group of wizards and the young man. "Natsu, stand down,"

"But gramps-"

"Stand down Natsu," the guild master said, shooting him a look that said it wasn't a request. Easing off of his magic, the dragon slayer looked warily at Gilgamesh before ultimately conceding.

Gilgamesh gave Natsu a smug look before tossing his hands up in mock defeat, "i swear i am up to no mischief, Natsu. I do wish you would give me a bit more credit " he said with a slight flick of his hair.

"You better watch it buddy, I don't trust the way you smell, don't underestimate a dragon slayer's nose," Retorted Natsu "And how'd you know my name?"

"Ahh, a dragon slayer huh?" Gilgamesh said lifting his eyebrows "That's a pretty impressive title you got there, I've slayed quite a few beasts in my day, but nothing quite as impressive as a dragon, but then again, killing something as primitive as a dragon is child's play. And as for knowing your name, you'd be surprised what Shonen knows about."

"What'd you say?-"

"Ahem," interrupted Makarov, "Gilgamesh was actually the one who made first contact with us, as the ambassador of Shonen to Fiore he is to be treated as our honored guest and therefore be treated respectfully" A long silence followed before Makarov continued.

"as i was going to say, before I was interrupted, there is indeed going to be a leader for the expedition. Now this person was specifically requested by the Magic Council, due to his assistance in the Tower of Heaven incident, the defeat of the Oracion Seis, his experience in Edolas, the power he demonstrated in the Grand Magic Games, and most recently the partial defeat of Tartarus. As well as his success in bringing Fairy Tail back together after it's year of inactivity"

By now, everyone knew who it was, and beamed at the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Oi, Happy," Natsu said to his winged cat, "Who do you think the guy is?"

'This is a horrible idea' thought all the wizards present.

"Natsu Dragneel, you will lead the expedition," announced Makarov

There was a short silence that commanded the room as everyone waited to see the reaction of the young Dragon Slayer.

"No thanks gramps," the dragon slayer finally said.

Shock ran through the wizards of the room as they had assumed that Natsu would have jumped at the chance to lead the team. Even Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow.

"But, Natsu-"

"It's ok Sting," interrupted Natsu, "You have to remember that this is a peace meeting, I'm no negotiator. I don't want to make a mistake and get everyone else in trouble. So my first decision as this expedition's leader is to pass my leadership status to Erza,"

"Natsu..." muttered Erza

"Hahahaha," came the haughty laughter of Gilgamesh, "you're a truly amusing guy, Natsu," The man then turned to leave creating a golden magic circle, out of which a giant golden gate grew. The bars were white with intricate gold detail, but what lies beyond the doors was covered by a bright light. "I look forward to seeing you in Shounen," He then disappeared into the gate, before it vanished along with him.

"Gilgamesh, that bastard," Natsu said clenching his fist, "his smell was giving me a headache,"

"Natsu?" inquired Lucy, "I don't really get it, you keep saying he smelled weird. What did he smell like?"

Natsu looked at the air where Gilgamesh had disappeared just moments ago before turning to Lucy with a grimace.

"Death,"

Back at the balcony, Erza was having an important conversation with her master.

"I understand, Master," said the scarlet wizard, "I'll get them all home safely,"

"Good," said the dwarf saint, "we can discuss this more back at the guildhall," he said before turning away.

"Umm, master," Erza said reluctantly, "i know this may be overstepping my boundaries, why did the council choose Natsu to lead,"

"Hm?"

"While Natsu is a powerful wizard, as well as my dear friend, he's not exactly the most," Erza paused looking for the right word, "diplomatic,"

The old wizard sighed before rubbing the bridge of his nose, "You're right he's not, but you see Erza, this is no ordinary diplomacy meeting, it's actually-"

* * *

 **Kame House  
**  
"A tournament, King Kai?" Asked a bewildered Saiyan.

The Z-Warriors of Earth had gathered at the Kame House as per King Kai's sudden request, causing many of them to be anxious at the possible reason. Upon arriving, they were left speechless at the information of this new world of Shounen.

"That's correct Goku," confirmed the North Kai telepathically, "Apparently it's a way to encourage peace and camaraderie between the worlds with some friendly competition,"

"Ummm, correct me if I'm wrong," interjected Krillin, "but isn't beating the crap outta each other kind of the exact opposite, of peace?"

"Yes," King Kai responded, "Normally that would be the case, but the thing that improves unity is fighting ALONGSIDE each other. That's why you'll be teamed up with the warriors from the other worlds and put into teams,"

"Hmm" thought Piccolo out loud, "that would explain things, but it's all still suspicious if you ask-"

The Namekian was interrupted by the sound of a Vegeta's fist going through Roshi's wall.

"Vegeta!" Cried Bulma angrily, "Now we have to pay for that wall!"

The prince of all Saiyans stood in a silent rage, his fist still embedded into the wall of the Kame House.

"I refuse!" Cried the Saiyan, "I was relishing at the chance to battle warriors from these other worlds, but I refuse to be dragged down by a bunch of weaklings!"

The rest of the z-fighters just shook their heads as the Saiyan prince once again let his pride get the better of him.

"Awww, c'mon Vegeta, don't be like that," Goku said as he threw his arm around his rival's shoulders, "It'll be a good chance to fight some strong opponents,"

"Spare me the drivel Kakarot," Vegeta said, smacking Goku's arm off, "Don't think you're not on my list of opponents, if I do go, it will only be to prove that I'm the strongest there is,"

Goku could barely contain the fighting spirit within him at the thought of getting a serious rematch with Vegeta "I won't lose to you Vegeta,"

While his tone was somewhat whimsical, everyone present knew could tell that he was serious in his declaration. The two Saiyans had a brief stare off before the Prince turned away to leave. "Trunks, Bulma, we're leaving, as soon as we get back I'm beginning my training." The Briefs took their leave after Bulma wrote Roshi a check for the damages. They were soon followed by the other Z-Warriors who went off to do prepare. Leaving behind only Roshi, Gohan, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, and 18, who went upstairs to put Maron to sleep.

"Piccolo, you'll train with me and Gohan right?" asked Goku, "I'd ask Lord Beerus, but he's been too busy as of late,"

The Namekian smiled, "Eh what the hell, it'll be a good chance to get this one back in shape," he said motioning his head towards Gohan.

"Hey," exclaimed Gohan, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that peace has made you soft," lectured Piccolo, "I saw you fighting Frieza's new soldiers, you're stance was all wrong. First of all, you should have-"

As Piccolo began his tirade at Gohan, Goku turned to his best friend. "What about you Krillin, are you going to compete?"

Krillin shrugged, "I don't think so, but you never know. It's really 18's decision,"

Goku nodded in understanding, knowing what it was like to have a strong willed wife. But even so he could hardly contain his excitement.

This was gonna be great.

* * *

 **Soul Society**

' _This fucking sucks'_ Thought a certain young, orange haired shinigami as he dodged and blocked a flurry of kicks and punches. Today was supposed to be a simple training session, but once again, nothing seemed to be going Ichigo's way. Ever since the Thousand Year Blood War had ended Ichigo's spiritual pressure had risen to the point where Captain Commander Kyōraku had decided it was time the Ryoka was formally trained in being a shinigami. Normally Ichigo would have protested, but with how the war ended, he thought maybe some training would have been good.

The ending of the Thousand Year War was not a good one. Yhwach had sacrificed all the remaining Quincy's to reach his own ambition. Many Captains and Vice-Captains had ended up dying in the war, including Vice-Captains Nemu Kurotsuchi, Chōjirō Sasakibe, Izuru Kira, as well as Captain Retsu Unohana, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, and most notably of all Captain Commander Genryūsai Yamamoto. With so many holes in their forces after the war, the newly appointed Captain Commander thought it would be of the utmost importance to rebuild the strength of the Gotei 13.

Luckily, Kyoraku was a far more flexible Captain Commander than Yamamoto, and decide that it would be in the Soul Society's best interest to make allies with the remaining Espada, as well as the only remaining Quincys, Uryu Ishida and Bazz-B, who had been found badly wounded after fighting Haschwalth. It was important for them to have allies since after all the dust had settled, and Bach was defeated, a bigger problem had quickly made itself apparent.

Sosuke Aizen was nowhere to be found.

The binding kido and seals that had been placed on him were all either destroyed or found scattered by-

"YOU'RE DISTRACTED!" Shouted Yoruichi as she sent an overhead kick towards the orange haired Soul Reaper head.

' _Shit'_ Ichigo mentally chided himself, before activating Blut and raising his arm to intercept the the attack. A cloud a dust rose up, enveloping the fighting area.

"Daaaaaamn," Whistled Kensei Muguruma, Vizard and 9th Division Captain. "Yoruichi isn't holding back even a little bit." All of the current Captains and Lieutenants were gathered to watch the fight in the 11th Division training barracks.

"As it should be," retorted Suì-Fēng, Captain of the 2nd Division. "A Substitute Soul Reaper trying to join the Gotei 13? And going for the position of Captain no less?! It's unheard of." She finished with disdain in her voice before turning to endearment. "I'm just glad I get to see Madame Yoruichi beat some humility into him," she said with a blissful sigh, causing the other gathered Captain's to look away in exasperation.

"As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm on the matter Captain Suì-Fēng," said Toshiro Hitsugaya sarcastically, "I wouldn't be too sure about the "beating" part of that statement,"

"What'd you say?" Retorted the Stealth Division Captain, to which Toshiro simply nodded towards the stage.

The dust surrounding the area had cleared, to reveal Ichigo who. despite having had a large crater form below him, stood their unfazed by Yoruichi's attack. Yoruichi on the other hand was visibly tired and bruised from the exchange. Quickly recovering however, she quickly shunpoed in with a punch which Ichigo barely dodged by pivoting his body. Responding quickly he sent a swift elbow to her midsection sending her downwards. She cushioned herself by on all fours, before attempting to sweep his legs from underneath him.

' _I got you!'_ Though Yoruichi, only to hit Ichigo's Blut Vein again sopping her attack in her tracks. Taking advantage of her lowered guard, the orange haired soul reaper let loose a furious kick his lowered opponent's midsection sending her flying back, to which she used he astounding acrobatics and flexibility to flip herself midair and land on her feet.

' _Damn'_ thought the former captain, ' _I don't remember him being this strong OR skilled, did he really get this good at hand-to-hand just from a few months of training? Not to mention that Blut Vein of his is no joke, I can't deal any real damage this way. Guess I'll have to use that,'_ she let a smile dawn her face before dropping on on all fours.

"Not bad Ichigo!" She shouted, "I didn't expect you to do this well without your swords, but let's see how you handle this!" With an almost feral grin Yoruichi began to gather spiritual energy the pressure in the room rising dramatically.

"SHUN-"

"Enough,"

The laid back yet commanding voice cut off Yoruichi and the battle. Every eye turned to the Captain Commander who had been sitting on the sidelines observing. After Yamamoto had died, Shunsui Kyoraku had thrived in the Captain Commander position, and the Soul Society along with it. The other Captains had great respect for him, and the year after the end of the Thousand Year Blood War, hollow appearances and internal disputes had been at an all time low. The hollows thank partially in part to an agreement made with the Arrancars and their queen, Tier Harribel, whom Ichigo had personally freed from Bach.

"I've seen enough, you pass this section Ichigo," the Captain Commander said leaning back in his chair clapping. "With that done all that's left is to review your performance with Central, we'll send a butterfly your way when we're done." He shunpod away, followed soon by the other gathered captains.

' _Finally,'_ Thought our strawberry transcendent in relief, ' _I'd been going through these tests and evaluations all week, not to mention the months prior learning Kido and Soul Society history. When I was told becoming a captain would be a lot of work, I thought it would be more logistical stuff like paperwork or something,'_ Ichigo just let out an small sigh and scratched the back of his head.

"Yo Ichigo! Good shit out there,"

Said soul reaper turned around to see a tall man with long red hair tied up in a spiky ponytail walking towards him with a smirk on his face. A smirk which Ichigo quickly matched.

"Hey Renji, how ya been?" Between finishing up school, applying to universities, and the long, arduous process of trying to get the position of captain, Ichigo had just been way too busy to keep in touch with all of his friends and allies after the war. Something he planned to rectify now that this was done and graduation was quickly approaching.

"I've been alright," he said with a sigh, "training as usual. How have been things in Karakura?"

Ichigo couldn't help but smile, for the first time in a while their was peace in his hometown. Sometimes the occasional hollow would show up, but either he, Chad, or Uryu would quickly take care of it before it could cause any damage.

"Quiet, in a good way,"

Renji nodded in understanding, before leaning just within earshot of Ichigo so only he could hear.

"Don't tell anyone about this," he said said in a hushed tone, "but apparently some crazy shit is going down, the higher ups at Central 46 are scrambling and there's a lot of talk about a crazy scroll but you didn't hear that from me. All I'm saying keep your head above water,"

Ichigo simply nodded. A lot of movement in Central was never a good thing. It usually meant they were either going to stick their nose where it didn't belong, or that they were scared of a threat they didn't understand, like when he invaded the Soul Society for example.

"Anyways," Renji said putting his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "I know you're hungry after that fight, wanna get something to eat? My treat,"

Ichigo could only raise an eyebrow, "You guys have restaurants here?"

Renji made a look of mock offense. "Listen while we souls may not technically NEED to eat, we still have the best barbeque you'll find this side of the Dangai. Come on, we can walk and talk,"

He and Renji continued to catch up with various things while wandering around the Seireitei, and Ichigo couldn't help but feel the eyes of lower-level soul reapers on him.

"Did you see? That was him!"

"The Hero of the Winter War,"

"He's with Lieutenant Abarai, do you think they're coming from training?"

"Ahhh he's so hot! Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

Ichigo couldn't help but blush at the last comment. He was used to being the center of attention, but usually it wasn't for the right reasons. Renji seemed to notice his discomfort and let out a laugh before clapping Ichigo on the back.

"Look at you . Get used to it, this is how all the captains get treated, not to mention you're a ryoka,"

Ichigo simply chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not here to be a celebrity Renji, becoming a Captain just seemed to be the next logical step, especially since Karin insists on letting her enlist in the Soul Reaper Academy now that she's entering high school."

Renji just let out an exasperated sigh, "C'mon man, I'm just messin around, I'm just saying if you're gonna be a Captain you should enjoy the perks that come with it," His face then took a somewhat perverted look to it. "Speaking of perks, you could finally get yourself a girlfriend. What about Orihime or Rukia? Maybe even that Espada lady you rescued? Huh? Huh?" he said getting closer to Ichigo's face.

Ichigo just pushed his face away. "Orihime and I are just friends, and I always thought you were the one who had a thing for Rukia" To which Renji looked at him incredulously.

"What?! No! Rukia's like my sister, I would never date her," He said in slight disgust, before taking a slight pause. "What about the Espada lady?"

Ichigo slightly blushed as he remembered his rescue of the Arrancar and her more than revealing resurrection form. "I don't even know her dude, as soon as I freed her I took her back to her to Orihime. Besides I doubt I'll see her again anytime soon."

By the end of this thought they had already sat down at a hibachi bar. And Renji was already scraping down food. "Look man," He sputtered out with a mouth full of barbeque, "All I'm saying is that as of now, you're pretty much the most eligible bachelor in the Soul Society. Besides," his tone shifted to a more serious and sincere one, "you've honestly lost and done a lot, and you could really use a win,"

Somewhat surprised at his tone, Ichigo could only nod before eating in contented silence with his friend, until eventually a Hell Butterfly flew over and landed on Ichigo's finger.

"Looks like they're ready for me," Ichigo said before standing up and dusting himself off. Renji quickly followed after leaving his money on the bar counter.

"Good luck man," he said putting his hand forth, "hopefully next I see you, I'll be calling you Captain Kurosaki. Don't think I'll start saluting you or anything though," Ichigo only laughed before clasping his allies hand and shunpoing away.

* * *

Ichigo walked into the Captains Assembly Hall, taking in the captains lined up to his left and right, before looking towards the captain-commander.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Said Kyoraku with a relaxed yet commanding tone. "After reviewing your results, and your contributions to the Soul Society, we have come to a decision. Not only were you the hero of the Winter War by defeating Aizen, but you also were key in the defeat of Yhwach. You have brought the Soul Society many allies and in many ways have changed the Soul Society itself." It was hard to deny any of those statements, whether of not everyone agreed the last point was a good thing remained to be seen. "Do you swear to protect the Soul Society, carry out you duties, and work to protect the balance of the spiritual world?"

' _Isn't that what I've been doing?'_ Ichigo thought to himself but he knew better than to joke around now. "I swear it," He responded firmly.

Kyoraku smiled. "Then under the approval of Central 46, and my power as the Head Captain Commander. I hereby name Ichigo Kurosaki, Hero of the Winter War, Protector, Substitute Soul Reaper, as Captain of the 7th Division!"

"Yes sir!" Echoed the other captains in hall.

All Ichigo could was bow in thanks, "Thank you, Commander Kyoraku"

Kyoraku to a puff of his pipe before smiling at the young man. "It's not a problem, Captain Kurosaki. We've also prepared a new shikasho for you, which we think will be to your liking." As he said that 2 soul reapers rolled out a torso mannequin with his new uniform. It was a standard black sleeveless shikasho with the looking more torn off then neatly sewn, almost similar to his form after his dangai training. The captain's hiyori actually reminded him of Soi-Fon's. It was also sleeveless and was slightly slimmer fitting to match Ichigo's leaner frame, before flaring out at the bottom, similar to Kenpachi's. On the back was a rhombus with 7th's insignia, a lily, being placed on the back of the cloak.

"You can change your shikasho later, for now please dawn your captain's hiyori so we may go over what all this means,"

Quickly doing just that, Ichigo threw on his new hiyori quickly noting how well it fit.

"As you know, the 7th Division has been left without a captain since Komamura's retirement," began the head Captain. "And his squad has had a long history of being fiercely loyal to their comrades, a tradition I don't think you'll have any trouble carrying on." A sentiment the other captains, save for a few, couldn't help but smile at. "They stand for courage, loyalty and often act as the Soul Society's protectors. Speaking of which, Karakura town, which had previously been under the jurisdiction of the 13th Division, will now fall under your's." He then turned his attention not only to Ichigo, but addressed the whole room. "There have also been a few changes to certain Division assignments. It is time we rebuilt the Gotei 13 back to completion."

Kyoraku's Lieutenant, Nanao Ise, a petite women with glasses, walked out with a scroll in hand and read aloud the changes. "Tetsuzaemon Iba, former 7th Division Lieutenant has been reassigned as the 13th Division Lieutenant. There will be a reformation of the Kido Corps, with Tessai Tsukabishi as the Kido Corps Commander and Grand Kido Chief, and Hachigen Ushōda as the Vice-Kido Chief," This caused some murmurs around the hall, as well as some smiles from the former Visord's who were happy to see their old friends returned to their positions.

"Alright alright, settle down everyone," the commander said, silencing the room. "All of that leaves 2 spots open which I will announce myself." He once again turned his attention to Ichigo. "Captain Kurosaki, as you may already have noticed, you are without a lieutenant. I was going to let you choose your own lieutenant within your own division, but Central 46 insisted on giving you an already experienced one. So, your new 7th Division Lieutenant will be Shuhei Hisagi!"

As the commander made his announcement said soul reaper appeared in front of Ichigo on one knee with his head bowed. Ichigo had definitely seen this soul reaper before, but wasn't sure if he had ever even spoken to him before. Even while kneeling it was easy to tell that he was a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes. He had short, spiky black hair and three scars straight over his right eye that lead down his cheek. He also had the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek, as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose.

"I look forward to working with you Captain Kurosaki," he said before rising and extending, his hand. "If you have any questions or need anything at all, just let me know,"

Ichigo clasped his hand, albeit a bit bashfully, already unsure of how to feel about being in a position of authority. "R-right, I look forward to working with you as well. I haven't been a part of the Gotei 13 until now, so I'll be looking to you for guidance." Shuhei simply nodded before taking up his position behind Ichigo.

Kyoraku just clapped, "See you guys are getting along already, well f that's everything than we can move on t-"

"Captain Commander Kyoraku," Came the calm voice of the elderly soul reaper standing to the left of the commander, "aren't you forgetting something?"

"Hmmm..." Pondered the commander for a moment "Oh yes of course! How could I forget? The Promotion Ceremony!"

"With all due respect Commander Kyoraku how could you forget such an important-"

While Nanao berated her captain, Ichigo leaned towards his new lieutenant with a raised eyebrow. "Promotion Ceremony? So someone else is being made a captain today?"

Shuhei's eyes widened slightly at the question. "No one told you?" He exclaimed before pondering to himself. "I guess that makes sense if they wanted to keep it a surprise, but you woulda thought someone woulda let it slip,"

"Surprise? What do yo-" Ichigo's question was cut off by the doors of the assembly hall opening.

For his eyes only to widen as the new captain entered the hall. She was short with a petite frame. Her eyes shone a beautiful shade or violet. Her black hair framed her heart shaped face before extending down to her mid back. Her fair skin was slightly tinged pink at being the center of attention. A standard captain's hiyori was draped over her shikasho.

"Rukia?!"

"As Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, under the power of Central 46, I hereby name Rukia Kuchiki as Captain of the 13th Division!"

"Yes sir!"

Ichigo just looked baffled at the new Captain as she walked into the hall and lined herself up next to him. "Whatcha starin at _Captain_ Kurosaki?" Asked the 13th Division Captain with a slight twirl and a pose to show off her new Hiyori. "You impressed or somethin?"

To this a vein popped out on Ichigo's forehead as he bent down to get eye level with her. "No. I just didn't know midgets were allowed to be captains."

"What'd you say you overgrown strawberry?!"

Before things could escalate much further Kyoraku cut in. "Alright you two, you can flirt later but right now we have to move to much more pressing matters at hand, please take you positions with the other captains." Ichigo and Rukia simply blushed and looked away from each other, before they both moved to the line on the right side of the hall with Rukia at the end furthest away from Kyoraku. and Ichigo, with Shuhei standing behind him, being third closest. He stood between Kensei and Sajin, both of which briefly congratulated him before turning their attention back to the commander whose face had taken a serious turn.

"As some of you may have heard, their has been a lot of movement in Central 46 recently, this is due to a message that we received not too long ago from an outside source. You see..."

 **Sometime later:**

The Captain's Hall was in a stunned silence at the Captain Commander.

"Captain Commander," Began Toshiro, "To what degree can we verify the authenticity of this situation?"

The one-eyed man simply nodded towards the captain at the end of the line. The strange white colored man stepped forward. "There have been disruptions in the fabric of the Soul Society, similar to a Senkaimon or a Garganta, but on a different wavelength. Additionally, the metallic casing that the scroll was delivered in isn't made of any known material. My division did countless research on known materials on Earth, the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, even Hell, and we could not match it's atomic make up with any known substance. So whoever sent it, has access to materials that we do not," he then took on an irritated look while clenching his fist. "I couldn't even find a way to reverse engineer it,"

Soi-Fon then stepped forward. "The scroll was hand written. The Stealth Ops, found after analyzing the handwriting that it didn't match any soul or living person."

"Jeez," Ichigo leaned over behind Kenpachi, his height allowing him to reach Rukia. "The Stealth Ops really knows _everybody's_ handwriting?"

Rukia just looked at him smugly, "Of course they do," she scoffed, "You should never underestimate the 2nd Division. Now shut up."

Ichigo turned his attention back to the commander who had picked up his analysis.

"In any case, we've been ordered by the Soul King himself to take this _very_ seriously. And I have been commanded to form an exhibition team to participate in this so-called tournament."

Upon hearing this the 2nd Division Captain, Soi-Fon, stepped forward. "Please allow me to lead this mission captain-commander. If I bring my stealth division, we can gather intel on this new world, as well as any others in attendance that may pose a threat,"

Kyoraku looked at her for a while in silence before taking a puff of his pipe while shaking his head. "As beneficial as that may sound, we need you, and your division here in the Soul Society, looking for Aizen. Not to mention..." He took another puff of his pipe before smiling at Soi-Fon, "wouldn't spying on our hosts and opponents be acting in bad faith?"

"But sir-"

"Besides," the commander continued, "even if I deemed it wise for you to lead this exhibition, it's beyond my power to do so," Kyoraku sighed, he was beginning to see why Yamamoto had be so tense all the time. "Not only has the leader of this exhibition been chosen already, requested by the Soul King himself, but the entire exhibition team has been chosen as well. 7th Division Captain please step forward."

For a few seconds no one in the room moved. Ichigo, who was still not used to being referred to by "7th Division Captain," soon stepped forward after realizing his mistake.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, for your first official mission as Captain of the 7th Division, you have been chosen by the Soul King to lead this expedition as our representative." Normally an uproar would've been caused by the other captains at having such an important mission be given to not only a completely new captain, but a former ryoka who had no traditional Soul Society training at that. But the captains in the room had all either seen this coming, knew and respected Ichigo as a person and knew he could do a good job, or were so stunned that they were speechless to the audacity of the situation.

Ichigo stood their with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, his finger tapping his arm. His brow was furrowed as if he was in deep thought. Finally he opened his eyes. "Alright" he said with conviction, "I will graciously accept this mission, sir!" he said with a bow.

Kyoraku smiled, "I see, well if everyone is agreed then we can move on to-"

"Wait a minute!"

Kyoraku just sighed, ' _Just when I almost thought it would go smoothly,'_

Soi-fon was furious. How dare they. How dare they. Giving not only giving such an important mission a rookie captain, but a deplorable ryoka as well. She gritted her teeth, before taking a breath to calm down.

"With all do respect sir," her voice barely containing her rage. "I understand not being able to go, shouldn't a mission as crucial as this be lead by someone more experienced and less...un _predictable_?" the word "unpredictable" was spoken with barely contained venom and accompanied by a completely uncontained glare at the new, orange haired captain. Ichigo, to his credit didn't glare back, simply met her glare with a cool stare of his own, his usual scowl etched on his face.

"While I understand your concern, Captain Soi-Fon, there is a reason behind this choice," Kyoraku whispered something to Nanao before she handed him a scroll. "It is the in specified that ALL beings of significant power be represented in this so-called "peach summit". Therefore it will not only be Soul Society being represented here. The Soul King, in his wisdom, believed that young Captain Kurosaki would not only give us a edge in power during the tournament portion of this, but that his...unique...makeup of not only being a shinigami, but also having the powers of fullbringers, hollows, quincy, as well as being part human would allow him to be the perfect representative for all beings of power in our universe. And with that being said, please bring in the other representatives."

With a wave of Kyoraku's hand, the entrance to the Captain's Assembly Hall opened once again. The collective spiritual pressure in the room increased ten fold, not only due to the new warriors entering the hall, but also from the already assembled captains who unconsciously raised their spiritual pressure at the possible enemies who had just walked into the room.

In the back Ichigo recognized his allies, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and a man with a tall red mohawk that Ichigo didn't recognize. The 3 people heading the group were by far the most powerful however. The amount of spiritual pressure emitting from each one of them easily rivaled that of some of the captains. The woman in the center carried herself with a refined elegance that commanded dark brown skin was easily visible thanks to her white midriff top, which showed off her curvaceous figure. A sword scabbard was placed horizontally across her back. It was the Queen of Hueco Mundo herself. 3rd Espada Tier Harribel. To her left was-

"What's up ya orange haired bastard?"

The blue haired man standing next to Harribel was someone Ichigo was very familiar with. He had short and spiky light blue hair with blue eyes. He had white hakama with a black shirt underneath which was half unzipped revealing the scar that Ichigo had given him. He had a wicked grin on his face, half of which was covered by his fractured hollow mask.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile back, "Grimmjow," he wasn't as surprised to see him as he was the others, after he heard Grimmjow had gotten injured fighting alongside Urahara he had personally gone to visit him in the medical tent. After he had gotten healed up they ended up fighting alongside each other shortly after where they actually had grown somewhat close.

To the right of was one of Ichigo's good friends, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, or just Nel, the former 3rd Espada. She was back in her adult form. She was wearing the same fur outfit Ichigo had last seen her in. Her long teal hair flowed to the back of he-

"ICHIGO!"

The former espada had taken upon herself to tackle Ichigo to the ground in a bear hug, stuffing his face in her well-endowed chest, as she gushed to him.

"Oh my god Ichigo, it's so goood to see you! You said you were going to visit but never did! What's up with that? Dummy! Meanie!" All the tension in the room as the captains watched in humor and disbelief as Ichigo scrambled and suffocated in the pouting woman's chest.

Ichigo managed to pull himself out of Nel's chest long enough to make make a coherent sentence. "Nel? What are you doing here?"

"Allow me to answer that," Ichigo managed to pick himself up and out of Nel's grasp to speak with the person talking. Tier had made her way over to Ichigo and was standing a little too close to him as she looked him up and down. Ichigo had really only had one interaction with her, which was when he had personally broken into freed her from the prison the quincy had trapped her in after the took over Hueco Mundo. He took her directly to Orihime for healing, and once he knew she was secure he immediately rushed back to the battlefield to fight again. He knew very little about her as a person, but had heard some things about her from Hitsugaya.

"Captain Kurosaki," her voice was deep and smooth, "I was never able to thank you for saving my life at the hands of Yhwach," she bowed quickly before raising her head again. "As your captain commander may have told you, all groups of significant power have been asked to provide representatives. That includes Hueco Mundo."

"Yeah ya bastard," Grimmjow said with a grin, "maybe we can have a rematch when we're in this tournament,"

"Grimmjow, please," Harribel said in a chastising voice, like a mother scolding a child, "we are here as guests do not go starting fights,"

"Tsc,"

"That being said Captain Kurosaki," The dark skinned beauty before Ichigo turned to address the man that saved her. "I've been told that you will be in charge of this expedition. If It had been anyone else I would've made an issue about it. But I believe that the two of us are cut from the same cloth, and that you understand the value of sacrifice. I look forward to working with you and may we become close allies," she said extending her hand towards him, of which Ichigo grasped firmly.

"You can call me Ichigo," He said with a small smile. Harribel looked him up and down once more before going back to join her fellow espada.

"Well well," Ichigo and Harribel turned to the captain commander, "looks like you're all getting along nicely already,"

"A little too nicely if you ask me," mumbled Soi-Fon, to which Rukia nodded, for a completely different reason.

"Yes so, each group of power has been given representation," Kyoraku said looking over his scroll. "Orihime and Sado have agreed to represent the humans/fullbringers. The Quincys will be represented by Uryu and Bazz-B,"

Ichigo turned to Uryu and the newly named Bazz-B. Their relationship since the Thousand Year Blood War had been strained at best and non-existent at worst. Ichigo understood why Uryu did what he did, but he heavily disagreed with it. After he and Bazz-B had been granted amnesty due to their betrayal of the Wandenreich, Uryu and Ichigo barely spoke to each other, even going as far as to avoid each other at school.

"The Soul Society will be represented by, Captains Kurosaki, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi,Rukia Kuchiki, and Byakuya Kuchiki. As well as Lieutenants Hisagi, Abarai, and Madarame,"

'So Renji and Ikkaku are coming huh?' Ichigo thought to himself. Everyone else he wasn't too surprised about. Though he had no idea how he was gonna keep both Grimmjow and Kenpachi under control at the same time.

"And finally, the representatives from Hueco Mundo. Tier Harribel, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, and- oh! it seems you are missing a person,"

"Ah yes," the beauty responded, "he should be arriving any moment now, I was having him prepare a few things in Hueco Mundo," Just as she finished the door to the hall opened.

"I apologize for my tardiness,"

Ichigo's eyes widened at the voice. It was one he hadn't heard in a very long time. He turned around just slow enough to see a trembling Orihime during the same thing out of the corner of his eye.

"Ulquiorra?"

* * *

 **Marine Headquarters**

"WE ABSOLUTELY CANNOT WORK WITH PIRATES!"

It was certainly a busy night at the Marine headquarters. The current admirals were currently having a heated discussion. At the center of it was Fleet Admiral Sakazuki. A very very tall and muscular man. His worn and scarred face bore a large sneer and a cigar. He wore a white suit with a red, floral shirt under his fleet admiral jacket of which he didn't wear the sleeves and just had draped over his shoulders.

"Working with pirates is absolutely not allowed. Especially since the chosen representative is that new emperor Straw Hat Luffy!" Sakazuki was currently in the middle of a tirade after receiving word about this supposed "peace summit tournament." "And cooperating with the revolutionary army? The world government would have our heads. We don't even have any proof the message is real Fujitora!"

The man referred to was large and stocky. He had short black hair and scars in the shape of an X across his face. His white, pupiless eyes were a pretty clear indication of his blindness.

"But what if it is real?" the blind swordsman refuted, "What then? Do you really want pirates and revolutionaries to represent our way of living Sakazuki?"

The huge marine just sat back in his chair and took a puff of his cigar. "I don't believe any of it anyway and neither do the Gorosei. Taking military action will be in direct violation of the world government. Which is not an option. We will not be attending and that is FINAL! Dismissed!"

"But Sakazuki-"

"I said dismissed," The fleet admiral stood from his chair and made his way over to Fujitora until he was just out of arm's reach. "You're already on thin ice from your Dressrosa mishap, don't push it, Issho,"

With that Sakazuki turned back to his chair, clearly done with the conversation. Fujitora just let out frustrated sigh, and turned to his fellow admiral. "You aren't gonna say anything, Borsalino?"

The lanky yellow suited admiral causally lay across the arms with his face buried in a magazine, seemingly barely listening. "Hmmm..." he mused to himself while flipping through the pages. "If the the Gorosei say so then we don't have much of a choice do we?"

Fujitora gave Sakazuki one last hard stare, before picking up is walking stick and making his way out of the room. Borsalino soon followed leaving just Sakazuki in the room. The fleet admiral sat down in his chair, and went to take a puff of his cigar before hesitating.

"An assassin huh?" Sakazuki stood slowly from his chair I don't know how you got in here, but you're a fool for sneaking into the most _my_ headquarters!" With that he turned his arm into lava and sent a magma covered fist towards the corner of the room.

Just as the fist was about to collide with its target a tremendous amount of pressure filled the room, bringing the great admiral to one knee.

"What? Wh-what is this?" He gritted out, struggling to his feet.

"Oh? You can stand? I'm quite impressed," the intruder stepped out of the shadows revealing his form. He was tall and slim, with slicked back brown hair with a strand falling in front of his face. He was quite handsome, with acute features, a sharp jaw and intense, calculating brown eyes. He wore a white shirt under a long white jacket with a high open collar that went down to his ankles. Around his waist was a pink sash above baggy, white pants. And strapped to his waist was a sword with a green handle.

"I come bearing no ill will, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki," his voice was deeply smooth and persuasive. "And I am certainly no lowly assassin," Even the hardened Sakazuki found himself believing the man. The swordsman made his way over to where Fujitora had been standing moments ago. Suddenly the pressure in the room lifted, causing Sakazuki to let out a breath of relief as he was able to breath properly again.

"Who are you?" The fleet admiral finally breathed out, "And what are you doing here?" The admiral still hadn't let his guard down, and still had armament haki at the ready incase this man decided to use his sword.

"Ah, you must forgive me," he said giving a small, apologetic bow, "My interactions with other people has been at a minimum as of recent. My name is Sosuke Aizen. And as for why I'm here. I believe that we may share a common goal. Absolute justice is something that seems to have been lost in my world as well. And with these messages going around about so called "peace-summits" that would allow people like pirates and rebel insurgents is something that I'm sure you're not interested in being a part of. I was made aware recently that you were all given an invitation, and I just wanted to extend a little invitation of my own," He finished giving the man known as "Akainu" a cool stare.

Every word out of the man's mouth was confident and alluring. Aizen had a silver tongue and Sakazuki knew it. But his curiosity got the better of him.

"I'm listening,"

* * *

 **Holy shit I'm finally done. I normally wouldn't do author's notes, but this is a big story and it's my first chapter and story so I wanted to leave a little something. I've been working on this story for a very long time, and I can't wait to keep working on it now that summer is here. I have been imagining this story in my head since I was like 12, and have most of the story planned already, but I'll be making a lot of changes.**

 **I wanted to make a fun, crossover story with a lot of the popular Shonen shows where you can have a tournament like setting, but have an actual plot. Which there aren't a lot of on this site from what I can tell.**

 **Just so you guys know, to make up for the differentiating power levels of all the series, I decided that having a short training arc which will not only allow for cool interactions between characters, but it will also allow people to learn new techniques, like Ichigo learning shadow clones, or Gon learning Kamehameha just as an example. So get ready for that.**

 **I'm looking for beta readers and will take suggestions for cool ideas as long as I can fit in within the plan I have. If you think Natsu should get Haki? Maybe I'll add it in. Think Zoro should fight Erza? We'll have to see ;). But feel free to dm me suggestions and leave reviews. If you want to be a beta reader dm me as well. I need help writing fight scenes so if you are good at that, please let me know.**

 **I don't know how often I'll update, but by the time I have the 2nd chapter done, I'll have a pretty decent gauge on how long each chapter will take. This first chapter was about 10k words, most chapters will probably be like 5k at the shortest and 7 or 8k at the longest.**

 **Now for some business.**

 **Here is the list of anime that I am 100% including (For the tournament arc at least):**

 **Bleach**

 **Naruto**

 **One Piece**

 **Dragon Ball**

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Seven Deadly Sins**

 **Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **My Hero Academia**

 **Hunter X Hunter**

 **And here is the list of Anime I want but aren't sure are popular or well liked enough. When I've read other multi-crossover fics, nothing would be more off putting to me than focus being put on a series that I've never even heard of. So I'll try to give mass appeal and give everyone time to shine. And that being said, as you can probably tell, while this story has no "main character," Bleach, or more so, Ichigo specifically, will most likely be getting more spotlight than some others. This is just because Ichigo is one of, if not my favorite anime character and Bleach was one of my first anime. I will try my best to stay unbiased, and if any writers from other anime fanfiction communities have tips on writing for certain anime please feel free to help. Like One Piece and Fairy Tail in particular is difficult for me to write.**

 **Anyway here's the list of anime I'm on the fence about:**

 **Black Clover**

 **Magi**

 **Yu Yu Hakusho**

 **Rurouni Kenshin**

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **Beelzebub**

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Gintama**

 **Noragami**

 **Toriko**

 **RWBY**

 **Soul Eater**

 **I will be putting a poll on my profile on what anime you guys want included in this story. If you have any other suggestions feel free to let me know. I'll post the results in my next chapter and will base who I put in based on the amount of people who want them relative to how many actually read the story. So theoretically, they could all get in, or none of them could, we'll just have to see. If you have any other suggestions feel free to dm me, and if I see a lot of people requesting something, I might put them in. Keep in mind, I probably will not including shows that don't match in tone to Shonen, so shows like Tokyo Ghoul or Attack on Titan will NOT be included.**

 **That should be all for now, thank you all for reading! See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Heroes! Gather at the Summit!

**HEY EVERYONE, I'm back!**

* * *

 **Top of Hokage Monument, Hidden Leaf Village:**

"Geez, when is this guy supposed to get here?"

"It's ok Naruto, we still have a few minutes until they are supposed to get here,"

In Naruto's defense, they had been there for almost an hour waiting for this Shonen representative. Gathered atop the Hokage Monument was Team 7, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Tsunade and Shizune, and several heavily armed Anbu Black-ops agents. With the leaf ninja was the Kazekage and his sister, Gaara and Temari.

Naruto was currently sitting atop an old tree stump next to his fiance Hinata. His outfit had evolved a lot since the days of his orange jumpsuit. He still had the orange pants with his kunai holstered to the thigh, his top however had changed to a black, gray cuffed jacket zipped up with an orange zipper. Wrapped around his neck was a red scarf that Hinata had knit for him. Around his head was a thick hidden leaf headband with his spiky blonde hair growing out of it. It was going to keep it short, but Hinata had said she liked his longer hair.

"I know Hinata," he said smiling, putting his hand into hers, causing her to blush a little at the contact. She still wasn't used to the fact that they were engaged. "But if we know exactly when this guy's gonna come, then why did we show up an hour early?!" He shouted directing his anger at the gray haired man who was leaning against a tree reading his infamous book.

"Now now, Naruto," The man said not even looking up from his book, "Haven't you learned anything from my many lessons of punctuality? You should try to be more like your friends over there," he finished gesturing over to Shikamaru who was attempting to take a nap next to Temari, who seemed to be making it difficult by yelling at him about something. Gaara was meditating under a tree with sand shifting slightly underneath him.

Naruto's teammates and best friends, Sasuke and Sakura, were talking to each other over a lunch that Sakura had made for them both. Sasuke had been back in the Hidden Leaf for two weeks in preparation for the summit, and Sakura hadn't left his side since he arrived, though for once, it didn't seem like the last Uchiha minded.

"How are you even here Kakashi?" Naruto cried indignantly, "Aren't you supposed to be Hokage already? Why are you coming when Tsunade has to stay and work?" Naruto's questions were justified, it had been almost two months since they had received the invitation from Shonen, and one year since the end of the. And in those two months Tsunade had stepped down and appointed Kakashi as the Sixth Hokage. Shortly after Kakashi had officially stated the Naruto will be named the Seventh Hokage when it was the right time.

Kakashi just sighed and before looking up from his book. "Naruto, since this is a peace summit, I need to attend as the leader of the Hidden Leaf. While I'm gone, Lady Tsunade will be acting as Hokage in my absence. I'm sure Gaara-dono is doing the something similar," he said looking towards the red haired ninja. Who simply ignored him and continued to meditate. "And since the other villages are too weakened from the we're going to have to be careful as we'll be two villages representing many, " He reminded the jinchuuriki, before closing his book and looking up. "It's time,"

Just as he spoke a large golden circle appeared in the clearing where they had gathered. From the circle rose a closed set of large red doors with golden trim. The door gave off a bright golden glow before dissipating, leaving just the door.

Silence filled the clearing in anticipation, everyone had stopped what they were doing, standing up and gathering near Kakashi, waiting with baited breath. For a few seconds nothing happened, but soon the doors began to open, a golden light coming from crack.

"Anbu!" Tsunade called out "At the ready!" Naruto noticed that not only the 10 Anbu agents around them had their hands on their weapons, but there were also several other Anbu hidden in the trees around them. His teammates were also on edge. Shikamaru had placed himself under a tree giving him a shadow to work with. Sasuke had his sharingan activated, and even Gaara's gourd had it's cork off. Hinata looked somewhat nervous, and while Temari and Sakura hadn't drawn any weapons, they were both clearly tense. Kakashi seemed to be the only one at ease, giving the door his usual bored look.

Finally the doors opened. Inside, all that could be seen was the same golden light, and from that light a person emerged into the clearing. The first thing Naruto noticed about the person was that they were clearly a female, as well as a warrior.

She was a young woman, maybe a little bit older than Naruto himself, with fair skin and green eyes. Her hair was a sparkling shade of gold, being braided in the back, wrapping around the back of her head. In the front, golden bangs fell over her forehead with two strands framing her face on either side. She wore a long blue and white dress, with shining metal armor plated over her torso and on the side of her legs. She also wore a silver metal gauntlet on each hand.

She stepped out from the doors, her walk was confident, the sound of her metal boots and armor echoed throughout the mountain. Her observant eyes were roamed around the clearing, and Naruto saw her eyes meet every hidden Anbu agent before resting on his. She stared at him for a few seconds before turning towards the rest of the group and bowing.

"Greetings," she said giving a regal bow, "My name is Saber, it is a pleasure to meet you," She spoke with an accent that Naruto didn't recognize, but she spoke very elegantly. "It will be my job to escort you to Shonen, and show you where you'll be staying," She held out an empty hand and a small poof a clipboard and pen appeared in hand. "Before we embark I must record who will be coming,"

Everyone looked towards Kakashi, as he was the mission leader. Kakashi stepped forward and extended his hand towards the woman. "I am Kakashi Hatake, the Sixth Hokage, leader of the Hidden Leaf Village, I will be leading this mission," Saber took his hand in hers and simply nodded before recording his name and rank on the clipboard. Kakashi turned to Naruto, and waved him over. "Now now, everyone, don't be hostile. Come introduce yourselves,"

"Ah," Naruto said before jogging over, dragging Hinata by the hand with him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Jounin of the Hidden Leaf, and appointed Seventh Hokage" He said giving a bow to Saber, then gesturing to Hinata, "And this is my fiance,"

Hinata gave a regal bow, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Saber. I am Hinata Hyuuga, heir to Hyuuga clan, ninja of the Hidden Leaf," Saber gave Hinata a soft smile, the first change in her expression since arriving, before going through introductions with the rest of the group.

"While it has been a pleasure meeting all of you," Saber stated before gesturing to the door. "We must leave soon to stay on schedule," She motioned for everyone to walk inside, causing everyone to hesitate a bit, which Saber noticed. "I understand you hesitancy, but we really must get going, or you will miss the first meeting of representatives, which will begin shortly,"

Kakashi nodded before giving some parting words to Tsunade, then made his way through the doors, disappearing, then reappearing a few seconds later sticking his head out of the light. "Come on everybody, it's safe," he said before disappearing back into the door.

Everyone looked between each other before tentatively entering the doors into a brand new world.

* * *

"Wowwww, this place is amazing!"

"Deku! Shut the fuck up or I'll kill you!"

"Bakugo! Please watch your language when we're in public,"

"Shut it, foureyes!"

"Midoriya-shounen, please stay close,"

A very loud group was currently making their way through a very large city, drawing odd looks from those nearby. An inflated All Might and a baggy eyed Aizawa walked through the new world of Shonen with eight of their top students trailing behind them. Izuku Midoriya, Bakugou Katsuki, Shouto Todoroki, Momo Yaoyorozu, Uraraka Ochako, Tenya Iida, Tsuyu Asui and Eijirou Kirishima all walked behind their teachers in awe and amazement at the world of Shonen.

They were currently walking down a wide cobblestone road taking in the sites. All around them people of all different shapes and sizes were bustling around them, shopping in the various storefronts around them which sold a wide variety of things from armor and weapons to crepes and parfaits. The store fronts were all very modern looking, with automatic doors and large glass windows outlined by brick. The people wandering around them were all kinds of different races, ranging from people with elven ears, to people with red skin and horns, to people who were three feet tall and purple. And those were just the most common ones that Izuku saw, there were a wide variety of different kinds of people there, children and adult alike. They all had one thing in common though, they all parted ways and bowed for the person leading them to their destination.

Archer. As soon as Izuku saw him, he knew he was a man of great power. His skin was a deep brown which contrasted his short and spiky white hair and gray eyes. He wore a skintight black body armor under a red midriff coat the covered his arms but not his chest. Upon further inspection it seemed to be two seperate sleeves held together by a small metal plate on his back. This paired with the long open red skirt he wore over his black pants gave the illusion that he was wearing a long red cloak. He walked with an air of respect around him, and seemed to have a rather serious personality.

"Ummm, Archer-san?" Ochako nervously asked as she walked directly behind the man in question.

"Just Archer is fine," The warrior responded without turning around.

"Ah, yes. So, Archer," Ochako corrected herself , "Who are all of these people? Do they all live here? How big is this planet exactly?"

Archer finally decided to spare her a look, glancing back at her with a small smile on his face. "You got a lot of questions, don't you?" To which Ochako sputtered out a quick apology.

"That's ok though," he continued turning back, "Questions are good. Gathering information is important, and I suppose it's only natural to have questions at this point," He said before gesturing to the grandiose town around them.

"Shonen is first and foremost the world where those who keep the multiverse in balance can work and live, but it also functions as a safe haven to those whose entire universes have fallen to great calamities, though that happens very rarely due to our efforts," He then motioned his hand towards the scores of people around him, his small smirk returning. "Everyone here who does not directly work for the Shonen Kingdom, most likely is, or is a descendant of refugees from other universes,"

Indeed as the group looked around at the plethora of people around them, you could easily see the signs of difficult times on their faces and bodies. Even some of the younger ones were riddled with scars that everyone there could recognize as battle wounds.

"Kingdom?" Todoroki interjected, "Does that mean it's ruled by a king?"

Archer chuckled to himself a little bit as he shook the hands of some people passing them. "Something like that, I suppose,"

"So, are you like a knight or something?" Kirishima asked excitedly.

Archer paused and held his chin, as if he had never considered it before. "Hmmm, I suppose so," He then laughed as if he found something ironic. "I wonder what Saber would say if I told her I was a knight,"

The white haired man then turned back to Ochako. "As for the size of the _planet_ ," he said using air quotes, "Shonen is not exactly a planet. Think of it more of a plain of existence, like a purgatory of sorts. But it is technically a kingdom, and this is it's capital," he stated pointing downward. "It's as big as it needs to be, and resources are limitless due to our access to the multiverse. Though we try not to take from other universes unless we have to. It is our job to maintain balance, not take as we please,"

As they continued to walk towards their destination it was clear that they were making their way towards the edge of the very large city. Ochako, Momo, and Todoroki continued to ask Archer questions while Midoriya jotted down notes on all the things he saw around him while quietly muttering to himself. Bakugo was being uncharacteristically quiet with Kirishima trying to talk to him. All Might was struggling to stay in his inflated form, but nonetheless was having a conversation with Iida and Tsuyu. Aizawa was clearly on edge, ready to fight should the need arise. This continued for a while until they reached their destination.

"Whoaaa!" Kirishima cried out in awe "Look at this place!"

What was in front of them could only be described as a grandiose fantasy castle. It was a massive white stone victorian style building with golden trims and lush green and pink trees scattered throughout the foreground. The structure had several different levels with various golden spires. It was difficult to see just how big the castle was. The castle itself was at the edge of the city right next on the water leading out into what Midoriya could only assume was an ocean or sea from the seabirds flying above and the smell of saltwater.

As everyone stared in awe at the massive building, Archer stopped for the first time since they entered this new world and turned to the group.

"This is where you and all of our other tournament participants will be staying," he said holding his hand out toward the castle. "Tonight we will also have a meeting of leaders. Some have already arrived, and some will arrive shortly. You will be placed in your quarters where you will meet your temporary roommates,"

"Meet our roommates?" Todoroki questioned, "So we won't room with the people we came with?"

Archer nodded. "Yes, we wanted to begin the integration between the worlds as soon as possible,"

"Hold on," Aizawa stated stepping out in front of everyone, "I'm not sure if I'm comfortable having the kids room with complete strangers," his deadpan expression and monotone betrayed just how on edge he really was.

"Of course we understand your concern," Archer stated, before a small magic circle appeared in his hand, before the same clipboard and pen he had used to earlier appeared in his hand with a small poof of smoke. "To prepare for this, we've roomed some of our younger competitors on the same floors as their older chaperones," He then flipped through the papers on the clipboard before finding what he was looking for. "Ah, here we go. Aizawa will be on the same floor and wing as Todoroki, Ochako, and Midoriya, and Tsuyu Asui. The rest will be on the same wing as All Might, one floor up. Will that suffice?"

Aizawa thought for a second before shrugging, "I suppose that's ok,"

"Fantastic." Archer smiled before turning towards the massive golden gates in front of them. A golden magic circle appeared in his hand before the gates swung open.

 **Sometime later:**

"Ummm, hello?" muttered Momo as she stepped into her temporary room, labeled the "Seaside Suite."

The room was very large, with purple carpeting and purple wallpaper with golden seashells patterned on it. There were two queen sized beds with purple linens and golden canopies. In the corner of the room was a small sectioned off kitchen right next to a glass door which opened up to a balcony view of the ocean. The sound of the ocean and water echoed throughout the room. All in all it was closer to a small apartment than a bedroom.

Momo looked around the room, appreciating the accommodations, before placing her bags down and gracefully sitting down on the bed with a sigh of relief. Today and the days leading up it had been very stressful. So much world shattering information to take in, and walking through town with all of her luggage was taxing on her body.

"I guess my roommate isn't here yet," Yaoyorozu said to herself, not seeing anyone else's stuff around the room. "I guess I should-" Momo was interrupted by the sound of a faucet being turned off from the bathroom on the opposite end of the room, surprising her as the sound of the running water had blended in with the sounds of the ocean. Soon the bathroom door opened to reveal to Yaoyorozu a stunningly beautiful and confident woman. Her scarlet red hair was long and strikingly sleek, flowing down her tall, voluptuous figure which was barely covered by the towel wrapped around her body.

"Ahhh," The woman sighed out in relief as she stepped out through the bathroom door, "I really needed that," The woman turned towards bed, presumably to change before noticing that there was already a person sitting on it causing her to stop, something which Momo quickly noticed.

"Oh! Sorry!" Momo flustered, quickly moving to stand from the bed, "I didn't realize there was already somebody here. If you want privacy I can-"

"No, it's quite alright," the red haired beauty said with a smile, before being surrounded by a flash of light. When the light faded the woman was no longer naked, instead she wore a silver body armor that covered her torso, along with matching metal gauntlets, a blue skirt, and black boots. "My name is Erza Scarlet, S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. It is a pleasure to meet you,"

Momo stared at her with stars of admiration in her eyes. "I'm Yaoyorozu Momo!" she exclaimed excitedly, "It's very nice to meet you! If you don't mind me asking, how did you change your clothes like that?"

Erza slightly giggled at how excited Momo had gotten, "This is my magic: Requip," Erza held out her hand before the same light flashed again, revealing a short sword. "It allows me to store, and call upon any weapon, armor, or clothing in a pocket dimension," she finished before the sword disappeared from her hand.

If Momo was excited before, she was ecstatic now. By the end of Erza's explanation she had fully stood up from the bed and was quite literally bouncing up and down from one foot to the other. "THAT'S AMAZING!" She loudly exclaimed, "You can really use magic?! What's a guild? How many different armors do you have?"

Erza was taken aback by the many questions but quickly smiled at Momo's bubbly nature. The red haired mage took a seat on the bed and motioned for Yaoyorozu to come sit next to her. Which she excitedly did.

"Fairy Tail is my home and guild," Erza started, "A guild is place where wizards-"

* * *

"Wendy! Can we go back inside now?"

"No, I told you Carla," The young dragon slayer replied, "I wanted to explore the castle grounds before everyone else gets here," To be fair to Carla, the two had been walking around the castle grounds for over an hour, and even then they had barely seen half of the castle. The castle for the most part was void of people aside from the servants and a few strange looking people who Wendy had been too scared to try and talk with. At the moment they were walking through the castle's garden, looking at the exotic flowers, gazing out at the ocean and generally trying to enjoy themselves, until they came to a large clearing in the form a meadow. At the centre was a very large sakura tree, at least 8 stories tall with branches easily thick enough to carry people, with vibrant pink and white petals.

"Wahhhh," The sky maiden exclaimed as she saw the beautiful tree, "Carla do you see this? It's so pretty!" Wendy's amazement was short lived however as some movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Quickly moving closer, she could see that there were two kids around her age fighting on the branches of the tree.

The two kids were currently engaged in a heated hand to hand battle. The first child was sickly pale with bright blue eyes. His hair was a spiky white mess, some of it being matted down due to the sweat from his fight. He was wearing a loose white tank top and purple shorts which failed to cover the bruises and scratches on is body. The other child was dressed similarly with a black tank top with green shorts along with green, shin high boots. Like his opponent he was lean and well built, but the similarities ended there. The second fighter had long spiky black hair with green tips and hazel brown eyes, and fought very differently from his opponent.

"C'mon, Gon!" the white haired boy shouted as he back flipped away to dodge a strong kick that the newly named Gon had thrown out. Landing on a higher branch, the boy put his hands together before sparks of electricity began to form on the tips of his fingers before pointing at Gon.

" **Narukami!"** The boy shouted before a bright blue lightning bolt shot towards the black haired boy, who easily yet narrowly dodged it by moving to the right and jumped towards the white haired boy, chasing him from branch to branch before resuming their quick and furious hand to hand combat.

Wend stood at the base of the tree dumbfounded at the two kids fighting, mouth agape at the sure speed, power and technique that the two were showing. The strikes being exchanged were strong enough that the impact shook Wendy's hair, their techniques were tight and easily executed that it obviously showed their combat experience, and they moved so fast that Wendy was barely able to follow what was happening. Wendy had seen and participated in plenty of astounding fights, but never between other people her age. The only people Wendy could think of that even came close were her and Chelia, and even then, she didn't think they would be able to take these two in a fight.

"Carla," Wendy spoke not looking away from the fight, "aren't they amazing?"

Carla looked up at the two fighting boys with an analytical gaze before curtly turning her head. "I've seen stronger back at the guild. Now, come on Wendy. Wendy?" But the sky dragon slayer wasn't listening, she was looking directly at the fight with stars in her eyes, something that Carla could only give an exasperated sigh.

The two boys continued their battle until the white haired boy was struck with a particularly hard blow to the stomach sending him skirting towards the edge of a branch, catching himself right before recovering and wiping a scratch off his face.

"You gotta do better than that Gon," he boy said jumping up and down in place on the branch.

Gon just looked at killua with a semi-pout. "It's no fair Killua!" he yelled at the white haired boy. "I just got my Nen back! I'm not used to using it again yet!"

Killua just laughed at his friend as he continued to jump on the branch.

' _CRACK'_

"Eh?" Killua muttered before the branch cracked under him before breaking completely, causing Killua to go falling down several stories towards the ground. The other branches were to far away to grab onto and he was falling from a height that could risk something like hurting his ankles or knees if he landed wrong. It wouldn't kill him but it would certainly hurt.

'Shit,' Killua thought before covering his body in Nen to protect himself from the fall.

"O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!...VERNIER!"

A mere 15 feet before hitting the ground, Killua stopped. Surprised Killua looked at his his body to find that there was a bright green aura glowing around him. "What is this?" Killua looked around before seeing a girl around his age and height with long blue pigtails and a running over.

"Are you alright?" The girl said between breaths, a little winded from casing her magic and then running over.

"Oi," Killua said sending a glare at Wendy with some killing intent behind, stopping her dead in her tracks. "What did you do to me?"

Wendy, to her credit, didn't cry or wet herself like people usually did under Killua's gaze. She did however start shivering in fear and took a instinctual step back.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," She managed to sputter out, before forcing herself to meet Killua's gaze, "I-I was watching y-you two fight and saw you f-fall! So I casted my enchantment magic on you so you could fly and not g-get hurt."

Killua gazed at her for a while before turning away and dropping his killing intent causing Wendy to breath out a sigh of release. By this time, Gon had hopped down from the tree and went up to his friend.

"Wow Killua!" Gon cried out in amazement, looking at his friend from various angles. "You're flying!"

Killua took this chance to try moving around, finding it very to easy to control his flight and within a few seconds he was flying around the meadow at a fairly decent speed before the magic wore off causing him to gently float to the ground.

"Killua that was amazing!" Gon cried out before turning towards Wendy and putting his face right up to hers, the close proximity causing Wendy to blush in embarrassment. "Can you do that to me?"

Wendy simply nodded before casting the same enchantment on Gon, and within a few minutes he was flying back and forth on the courtyard while laughing with joy. Wendy simply sat and watched the boy fly before Killua walked over to her.

"Oi," The boy said causing her to turn her head towards him, "I really didn't need you to save me," he said turning his head away and putting his hands in his pockets, "I woulda been fine," Killua continued to look away before releases a small sigh, and turning back towards the girl with a genuine smile on his face. "But thanks"

Wendy was taken aback not only at the boy's vocal appreciation, but his smile as well, a smile that brought a slight shade of pink to her cheeks. The boy then walked over before offering his hand to help her up. "I'm Killua Zoldyck by the way, sorry for scaring you earlier,"

Wendy smiled and took his hand and pulled herself up with his help. "I'm Wendy Marvell, and it's ok,"

"I'm Gon!" The black haired boy interjected landing next to he two, the enchantment fading. "Nice to meet you! You're powers are amazing!"

Wendy blushed slightly at the praise. "Thanks I-"

"Geez, Wendy!" The sound of a female's voice interrupted Wendy. All three kids turned to see a white cat with wings wearing a frilly dress flying towards them. The exceed landed next to them before crossing her arms and looking away, "I told you not to get involved. Who knows what kind of barbaric or inappropriate things these boys coulda done to you!?"

"Carla!" Wendy cried out blushing, "Don't be rude!"

"What is this thing?" Killua deadpanned dismissively at the exceed.

"Hmph" Carla huffed turning away.

"This is my friend Carla," Wendy said rubbing the back off her head at Carla's attitude, "She just protective of me is all,"

"Hey Wendy!?" Gon said turning towards the girl, his eyes sparkling, "Can you make us fly again?"

"Ehhh?" Killua questioned next to him, "Why would she do that Gon?"

"It'll be fun Killua!" Gon said throwing his hands in the air. "We could play tag while flying!"

Killua just smiled at Gon's antics. "Ok, ok, I guess we did enough light training today,"

' _That was LIGHT training?'_ Wendy and Carla thought to themselves, ' _How strong are these two?'_

Killua turned towards Wendy, his hands in his pockets. "So can you make us fly again?"

Wendy nodded, "Yeah," Wendy raised her hands summoning a bright blue magic circle under her before the same circle appeared under Gon and Killua before the two glowed light green before they hovered above the ground. "I can keep two people enhanced for about an hour or so before getting tired," she finished with a smile, only to be met with confused looks from the two boys in front of her.

"What?" Wendy asked at their expectant looks.

"Can you not cast it on yourself?" Gon asked with a confused head tilt.

"No, I can,"

"Then hurry up and cast your spell or whatever so we can play," Killua said growing impatient.

"You want me to play too?" Wendy asked looking up at the two.

"Obviously," Killua scoffed

"Yeah Wendy!" Gon cheered, "It'll be fun!"

Wendy looked at the two and smiled before casting the enchantment on herself, allowing her to float off the ground.

"Ok, Killua's it!" Gon shouted before flying off towards the tree, with a laughing Wendy quickly following behind.

"Hey!" Killua shouted before taking off after the two, "That's not fair!" Wendy and Gon just laughed as the three played around the huge tree. Carla just sat at the base of the tree watching the three children fly around laughing and tagging each other.

"Honestly," Carla huffed out exasperatedly, but with a small smile on her face "that girl will be the death of me someday."

* * *

"Excuse me? Kurosaki-san?" Tier said poking her head into Ichigo's room, which had seafoam green linens and wallpaper with blue carpeting. Ichigo himself was sitting on his bed talking with the person that Tier assumed to be his new roommate. It appeared to be a young boy with golden blonde hair that was braided down to the mid of his back. He wore a black tank top revealing his lean arms one of which was made completely of metal. The two were comparing looking at some notes and drawings scattered over the bed.

"That's amazing!" The young boy exclaimed to Ichigo, "Your knowledge about souls and how they work will be revolutionary to my research!"

"Honestly, I'm impressed with how far you got considering the limitations of human knowledge," Ichigo responded before noticing Tier. "Ah, Harribel-san. I didn't see you come in. This is my roommate, Edward Elric, he's an alchemist" He said gesturing to the blonde haired boy next to him.

The boy stood up from his bed and bowed, "It's nice to meet you Harribel-san, Ichigo has told me a little bit about,"

Tier nodded before sending a side glance at Ichigo, "Only good things I hope," to which Ichigo simply sweated and nodded. "Anyways, as much as I would like to speak more with you Elric-san, I actually came to fetch Kurosaki-san for the meeting of representatives,"

Ichigo pleasant smile was quickly replaced by his signature scowl. "Damn, this is the one part I was not looking forward to," He said scratching the back of his head. "Hisagi!"

"Yes?" Said Hisagi who flash stepped into the room on one knee.

"Whoa!?" Edward said, jumping backwards slightly. "Where'd you come from?"

"It's a flash step," Tier explained, "It's technique used by soul reapers to move around quickly,"

"I'll tell you more about it later," Ichigo said before turning towards Hisagi.

Ichigo simply looked at his lieutenant for a little bit, it was certainly helpful having him around, he just wished he would loosen up a little. "We're going to the representative's meeting, I would like you to accompany us in case something comes up," to which Hisagi simply stood up and nodded.

Ichigo walked towards the window and sent out a Hell's Butterfly. "There," Ichigo said, "Now Rukia will know to meet us there,"

Ichigo then turned back to Edward, "Are you one of your universe's representatives Edward?" Of which the person in question just crossed his arms with an annoyed look on his face and shook his head.

"I was offered the position, but I turned it down," he said with a sneer, "I can't stand the guy they chose instead. It's the new Fuhrer"

"Oh really?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow, "Why do you dislike him so much?"

Edward just shrugged, "You'll see when you meet him. Good luck," Edward said with a wave before going back to reading his book.

The young soul reaper turned following Halibel out the door with Hisagi in tow. As they were walking, they could see various other groups of people walking the same direction. Ichigo assumed these would be the other world leaders. He tried to take note of all the spiritual energies of those around him, and was pleasantly surprised to find that his was the highest there. There were a lot around or even higher than a standard Captain, which was somewhat concerning, but overall it seemed as though-

 _THUD_

Ichigo, lost in thought, had not been watching where he was going, bumped into a man, sending them both backwards a step.

"Ah sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." Came the voice of the man Ichigo just bumped into.

"It's ok, neither was I-" Ichigo's body tensed as his eyes finally met eyes the person. He was tall like Ichigo, definitely still shorter though. He had on a zipped up black jacket with orange bottoms. He had black sandals and a red scarf. His bright golden hair, while short, was still a defining feature. Around his forehead was a headband with a symbol of a leaf on it. His right hand was wrapped in bandages. Overall he looked around Ichigo's age.

The reason Ichigo had tensed however was not the man's appearence, but the power he exuded. Not only was his spiritual pressure easily on par with a Royal Guards, which was something that among the Captains could only be boasted by Ichigo himself. But there seemed to be a second, even deeper power that laid within him. An ancient and dark spiritual pressure.

"Is that..?" Ichigo muttered to himself

"Hm? What'd you say?" The man questioned putting his hand up to his ear.

"Nothing," Ichigo waved it off, "Sorry again, for bumping into you,"

The blonde man smiled and threw his hand behind his head in a laid back manor. "Don't sweat it, I wasn't paying attention." The man then stuck his hand out towards Ichigo, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of the Hidden Leaf,"

' _Shinobi?'_ Ichigo thought to himself, ' _Like ninjas? It seems even in alternate realities there's some cultural overlap.'_ Ichigo clasped his hand with Naruto's, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of the 7th Division, a shinigami.

A inquisitive look showed up on Naruto's face, "Shinigami?" he said with a slight tilt of his head. "Like a grim reaper?"

Ichigo laughed nervously, "Yeah, something like that,"

"Naruto," came a voice of behind Naruto. The man was pale with black hair hanging to his chin. He wore a large brown poncho which concealed most of his body. Under it he wore gray pants with a long katana strapped low on his back. His eyes were the most distinct thing about him. One was purple with black rings in it. The other was black with a red pattern in it that looked similar to an atom. Ichigo could've sworn it spun once. "We have to go now." He said calmly.

Naruto nodded, "Oh yeah, sorry about that," Naruto turned back towards Ichigo, "I'll catch you in there Kurosaki-dono,"

Ichigo shook his head, "Please, call me Ichigo,"

Naruto smiled at him, before turning around and heading back towards the meeting room.

Tier walked up behind Ichigo and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You gave him your real name and position. Are you sure that was wise?" She said giving Ichigo a sideways glance.

Ichigo continued to gaze at Naruto as he laughed with the guy with the weird eyes and a pink haired girl. Mulling to himself about how to approach the question. Especially considering that Tier had been betrayed by her former leader Aizen, it made sense she would have some trust issues.

"You sensed his spiritual pressure right?" Ichigo asked Tier, still observing Naruto.

"Of course. It was easily higher than that of an Espada. It may even be close to yours Kurosaki-san," Tier started with a bit of trepidation in her voice. "And his friend is just as, if not more powerful than he is,"

"You're right," Ichigo said before meeting Tier's eyes, "They're incredibly powerful. If we use based on the spiritual pressure of their friends, we can assume they are outliers in terms of strength, but even so, we must assume that they are the norm. If they are the norm in terms of strength, then we need to make them our allies. And part of being someone's ally is being transparent with them, that's how you build trust and bonds between allies. I know that's not how the Soul Society or Hueco Mundo does it, but we humans go about it a little differently."

Tier looked at Ichigo as if assessing him, seeing if he was showing any waiver in his beliefs, before closing her eyes and chuckling herself. "You're an interesting guy Kurosaki-san,"

Ichigo smiled back, "You're not so bad yourself, Tier-san,"

Hisagi, who was watching the conversation with interest swore he saw Tier blush a little before turning around and walking towards the meeting room, with Ichigo soon following behind. Soon they reached the entrance of the room. Which was on a small island just off the coast of the castle, connected by a stone bridge. The building itself was a 2 story, circular building made of white marble. The door was gold with the same red logo from the envelope on the door, which people were beginning to enter.

"Kurosaki-taichou," Hisagi sounded from the back of the group, "I see Kuchiki-taichou waiting by the entrance," Ichigo looked over and sure enough Rukia was leaning against wall right outside the door with Renji next to her. As she looked up, you could see her face light up as she saw Ichigo before quickly going back to her standard Kuchiki deadpan.

"Oi, Ichigo," she began as the group reached her and Renji, "They're only letting in a maximum of three representatives from each world. So I told Uryu and the others to stay back for this one, and Chad and Orihime agreed they were comfortable letting you represent the human's.

"Hmmm, I see." Ichigo thought audibly to himself, "In that case, Rukia and I will go in with Tier-san, since we're both captains and Hueco Mundo needs their representative. Hisagi, Renji, stay close in case something goes wrong, ok?"

"Hai, Kurosaki-taicho" Hisagi said with a slight bow of his head.

"Tch," Renji said with a challenging smile, "Holding my rank against me huh? Just wait, I'll catch you too soon enough,"

Ichigo smiled and looked at Rukia and Tier before turning towards the door.

"Alright, let's go,"

* * *

 _ **Next Chapter: The Meeting of Heroes! Let the Training Begin!**_

 **Holy shit that took forever. Yes I'm back, this story is not dead. I'm sorry this took so long to write lol, I just got really caught up in school, work, and track. Luckily Winter break comes up in a month, so hopefully I'll be done with the next chapter and will have it up before Christmas.**

 **Next chapter we will learn about**

 **Some notes for this one:**

 **All of the anime that will be in the first arch of this story will be introduced in the beginning of the next chapter. I took a poll last time and I have a good idea about who's going to be in it.**

 **This is most likely going to be the average length of these chapters, between 6-8k words is pretty digestible in my opinion.**

 **From now on I will be using honorifics, because honestly it's just way easier to explain and flesh out the relationship between characters. It really is just more convenient.**

 **I'm starting to lay the groundwork for relationships if you can catch them, we'll see how things develop ;)**

 **I'm still looking for a co-author or an beta reader to help with this story just cause there is a lot that goes into it.**

 **Not everyone will receive the spotlight every chapter, but I'll try to give everybody their due. That being said, Ichigo and other main protagonists will definitely get more spotlight than some side characters. But if your favorite anime wasn't featured in this chapter, they will probably be featured in the next chapter or the one after that. And I promise this won't be an issue once everyone is mixed together.**

 **Please leave some suggestions at the bottom for cool ideas.**

 **Thank you so much for reading and being patient**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting of Heroes!

**Welcome back everyone!**

Tsunayoshi Sawada was nervous. Very nervous. Tsuna sat in the grand hall of the Shonen castle in a large and surprisingly comfortable marble and granite chair. The hall was a large circular with a large granite table the spanned half of the room, it was a large arc with marble chairs lining the entire table with name tags for each of the world's representatives. And somehow, Tsuna had been appointed as the one of the representatives for his world. As Tsuna looked around at the other representatives as they piled into the room and took their seats, he became more and more intimidated at the groups entering the room. Tsuna was clearly one of, if not the youngest person there. What if none of the other people respected him? What if he offended someone and started an interdimensional war? What if..?

"Tsuna!"

A small voice to Tsuna's left snapped him out of his downward spiral. The voice was from his life coach and "home tutor," Reborn. Reborn was, for lack of a better term, a small infant. He wore a sleek black suit, with a red long sleeved shirt and black necktie from underneath, and a black fedora with an orange stripe. He was slightly tanned with black spiky hair, and thin curly sideburns. Around his neck was an orange pacifier. On the bridge of his hat was his trusty chameleon Leon.

"You have to relax Tsuna," Reborn questioned "Why are you panicking to yourself again? Also, straighten your tie. A mafia boss needs to always look his best,"

Tsuna gave a Reborn a sheepish look before adjusting his own tie. Tsuna had on a black suit with a white dress shirt on underneath it. He had on a Vongola family crest with his Vongola Sky Ring X on his fingers. In his pockets were his X-headphones and contact lenses. Just in case things went south.

"Easy for you to say, Reborn," Tsuna said twisting his ring anxiously on his finger, "You're the world's strongest hitman. I'm just a kid! I shouldn't be handling interdimensional politics!" He finished turning to his mentor...

"Zzzz,"

...Just to see that he had fallen asleep, a giant snot bubble forming.

"How can you sleep at a time like this!?"

 _Pop!_

Just as suddenly as he fell asleep, Reborn woke up with a pop of his snot bubble. This time his demeanor was much more serious. "Quiet Tsuna, it's starting,"

Just as Tsuna was about to retort, the front doors of the room slammed shut, and all of the remaining representatives took their seats.

"Ahhh, here we go, sorry about that," came the deep voice of a man as he sat next to Tsuna, lightly bumping into him.

Tsuna quickly turned around to greet the man, "Ah, don't worry about i-EHHH!" Tsuna's words quickly turned into a surprised scream at the sheer size of the man before him. He was immensely tall, it was hard to tell since he was sitting, but he had to be at least 7 feet tall standing up. He wore a bright blue, red, white, and yellow jumpsuit. His short blonde hair had two distinct bangs that stood up over his head. He was VERY muscular, and cast an imposing shadow over Tsuna. Next to him was almost his mirror opposite. The man next to him was thin and disheveled. He wore all black with white bandages loosely hanging around his neck. He had long, gangly black hair that fell to his shoulders, and tired black eyes. The main had messy stubble on his face and overall looked like he had just rolled out of bed.

The first man, noticing Tsuna's intimidation, flashed the young boy a blinding white smile and extended his massive hand towards the boy. "Worry not young man, for I am here today to make peace." He said before letting out a hearty and confidant laugh.

Tsuna could only sweatdrop at the massive man before him, before meeting his handshake halfway. "R-right, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, I look forward to working with you."

The giant man nodded, his white smile still on his face. "I am All Might, and likewise," He then gestured towards the man next to him. "This here is Shouta Aizawa, or Eraserhead!" Said man simply grunted and sat down.

' _All Might, huh?'_ Tsuna thought to himself, exasperated, ' _he's like a character straight out of a comic book,'_

"Pardon me for asking Tsunayoshi-shounen," All Might began, "But you seem a little young to be-"

Before All Might could finish his thought, the sound of trumpets could blared throughout the hall, drowning out whatever All Might was going to say. The entrance opened, letting in the blinding light of the outside, before a blonde woman wearing a blue dress patted with body armor. Anticipation fueled tension filled the room as their wait had come to and end.

"All Rise!" The woman declared, "For her grace; she who correctly guides the Holy Grail; The Saint of New Orleans: Ruler Jeanne d'Arc!" As she finished, everyone in the room stood up, albeit some begrudgingly, a motion that Tsuna quickly followed. Entering the room was one of the most beautiful women Tsuna had ever seen. She had long blonde hair which flowed down to the back of her legs in a long french braid. She wore a midnight blue dress with dazzling silver armor covering her stomach and upper legs. She wore metal gauntlets on her arms with a short purple shroud covering her shoulders and chest area. Her body was full and mature despite her face looking very girlish and young. She had deep purple eyes that sparkled like gemstones. Atop her head was a thin metal plate which framed the top of her head, almost like a tiara.

The woman strode in confidently, a smile on her face, the clanking of her metal boots echoing throughout the hall as she approached the throne in front of the room behind a massive mahogany desk.

Tsuna looked around the room and noticed a few of the representatives in the room chose to give the woman a slight bow, while some looked like they were to bothered to even be standing.

"I thank you all for coming today," she finally spoke as took her seat. Her voice was melodic and confidant. "You may all be seated, I thank you very much for accepting the invitation to our humble peace summit." Everyone began to take their seats as the woman began to speak.

"Before we begun I-" Just as she was beginning to talk the doors to the front swung open again, making way for 3 people to enter the room.

"Ah, you must forgive my rudeness your highness, but we got a tad bit lost on the way here,"

"Only cause you wanted to look for food Whis-sama!"

"Dad c'mon, we're making a terrible first impression, plus you were hungry too."

The tension in the room had returned, but it wasn't that of anticipation, it was one of pure intimidation. The sheer power that seeped off of the three men that just entered was suffocating, to the point where even Tsuna could recognize the vast difference in power between them.

The first man, Whis, was tall and thin, with pale blue skin, tall white hair, violet eyes, and rather effeminate features. He wore a maroon robe with a black cuirass over it, with a light blue halo around his neck. In his hand was a long scepter with a black orb floating above it.

The second man was slightly shorter but a lot more muscular. He had large, spiky black hair with black eyes. He wore an orange traditional and loose gi that was secured together with a blue obi tied in a knot at the left of his waist. He also wore blue wristbands that cover nearly his entire forearms and blue boots that clasp together on the front of his shins.

The third man, supposedly his son, was just as tall and just as muscular. He had short spiky hair, with similar facial features to the man next to him. He wore a matching gi with a blue shirt under it.

Everyone in the room simply stared at the 3 beings that had just entered as they bickered among themselves. Some tried to keep their composure, but it was clear to everyone that even with all the power in the room, these three men might have been able to beat everyone there.

Tsuna looked back to the queen, wondering how she would react to the three men, who were admittedly being a little disrespectful. The blonde woman simply smiled at the antics.

"It's quite alright Whis-dono," she said getting their attention,"You're actually just in time, we were just about to do introductions. Please, have a seat."

"Oh, sure," the spiky haired one said as he found himself a seat, "Sorry about that," His allies soon followed and took their seats as well.

The tension in the room was still there a bit, but the queen being relaxed certainly helped the idea that there was a lack of danger.

"Now then, the queen began again. "Now that everybody is here, we can begin."

* * *

Naruto, who had been slumped in his chair since he sat down, quickly straightened himself at the queen's words. He definitely wasn't used to waiting through boring meetings, in fact it was one of the things young shinobi hated the most. But since he had been selected as the next Hokage, he had gone through a lot of political training with Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-obaasan. This was on an entirely different level though.

"As I said, we can begin with introductions," She said giving the room a friendly smile. Naruto could feel the tension slightly lower from the sheer charm emanating from the queen. The way she spoke was confident yet unintimidating, and drew respect without commanding it.

The woman stood, giving everyone a respectful bow. "As my aid Saber announced, I am Ruler Jeanne d'Arc. I act as the Warrior Queen of the Kingdom of Shounen. It is truly a pleasure to see you all gathered here." She took her seat as she finished her introduction. "Now I'm sure you all have many questions, but before we do that I wish for everyone to introduce themselves, with their rank, affiliation, and any other relevant information if at all possible." She finished as she spread her hands forward. "Now who would like to go first?"

...

An awkward silence filled the room as no one seemed eager to share any information about themselves. ' _Figures,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he slumped back in his seat a little, ' _looks like we'll be here a while,'_

"Sate sate sate," Came an amused voice from the very end of the table. "If no one else is gonna do it, we might as well start. Right Elizabeth?"

Naruto, along with everyone else, turned to the end of the table for the source of the smug sounding voice, only to be met with a blonde man. Despite his mature features and messy blonde hair, the man was exceptionally short, making him look almost like a child. He had bright emerald eyes. He wore a messy fitting white dress shirt with a loose red tie under a black vest. Strapped to his back was a short sword in a green sheath with a golden dragon on it.

"Yes, of course," The woman next to him, introduced as Elizabeth, stood up before everyone and giving a polite albeit nervous bow. "M-my name is Elizabeth Liones, the third princess of the Kingdom of Liones." The woman was young looking, probably no older than Naruto was, with long silken silver hair which obscured her right eye her other eye being a bright sky blue. She wore a long light blue dress that went to the middle of her thighs, which led into a frilly white skirt. She rather thin but had had fairly large breasts which seemed to strain against he dress a bit. She gestured to the two people next to her. " I am the head representative of my world, we look forward to creating strong allies with all of you. These are 2 of my kingdom's holy knights,"

The two people on the either side of her stood up. The short one who had spoke up earlier went first.

"Yo," he said giving the room a nonchalant two finger salute. "Nice to meet you guys. I'm Meliodas, leader of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"Hello," the woman spoke, "I am Merlin,"

"GHA!" Naruto heard the sound of blood escaping from Kakashi's face and for once Naruto couldn't fault his perverted sensei. The woman that stood before the room was wearing clothes that certainly left little to the imagination. She was a slim, tall woman with shoulder length black hair, a beauty mark below her right eye. Her outfit consisted of a highly revealing and open purple fur collared long coat, which covered almost nothing except he breasts which were reasonably modest but well shaped. She wore short shorts with a heart on it, though to Naruto they didn't look any more than regular old panties, and purple thigh high boots. It was certainly an erotic look. Naruto mentally decided to take some notes for his Sexy Jutsu.

The outfit certainly got some mixed reactions from the room. While Kakashi-sensei was trying to cover his nosebleed, most others in the room seemed apathetic towards it, or at least not outwardly showing any reaction, though a few certainly had blushes on their faces.

"I am a Holy Knight of the Kingdom of Liones, as well as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. We look forward to working with all of you. Especially some of the...more interesting ones." Naruto swore her eyes met his before the 3 of them sat down.

The queen looked over them with a smile before nodding towards the group next to them. "Why don't we continue from there. Next."

The next person nodded and stood, giving the room a respectful bow. He wore a standard black and white suit, with black eyes and sandy blonde hair. Naruto grimaced at the tired look of the man's eyes. He'd seen many times, all of which were on Sasuke. That look did not bring up good memories.

"I'm Kurapika, I represent the Hunter Association." He spoke in a polite yet reserved tone. "I look forward to meeting with you all." And with that the man sat down without another word. Naruto shivered a little bit at how cold the man was. Definitely reminded him of Sasuke.

The queen, however, seemed unphased "Very well, next," she said nodding.

"Zzzz..."

Naruto, along with everyone else, blinked at the next representative, who definitely asleep. It was a older teenage boy, probably around the same age as Naruto. He wore a open, long-sleeved red cardigan with four buttons, revealing his lean body and large X-shaped scar on his chest. He wore a pair of blue denim shorts with white fur at the end, with a yellow sash around his waist. The thing that really stood out though was his straw hat which covered his short messy black hair. His head was currently resting on his hand as he slept.

"O!, Luffy! Wake up you idiot!" The woman next to him shouted as she smacked the sleeping boy over the head with a good wack, sending his head into the table, effectively waking him up.

"Nami! What the hell was that for?" Luffy shouted back at the newly named "Nami", clearly upset at being woken up.

"This is important! What makes you think sleeping is a good idea...,"

Before the two could begin to argue any further, a sudden laughter emerged from the blonde man next to them, quickly causing them to become distracted and stop.

"You'll have to excuse my younger brother," the blonde man said addressing the queen, "He isn't used to being in formal situations, so sitting still and talking for an extended period of time if difficult for him." With that the man stood up, revealing his full form. He wore a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, over a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen light-blue pants with black boots. His hands were covered with a pair of brown gloves. And like his brother he wore a unique hat, being a tall black top hat with blue goggles around the rim. Across his back was a long pipe, which was easily the length of the man's body.

"My name is Sabo," the man said. "I am chief of staff of the Revolutionary Army, a major faction within our dimension. This here is my younger brother Luffy, one of the five emperors of the sea and captain of the Straw Hat Pirates," he said putting his hand on the black haired boy's shoulder.

"Yo," The boy said with a wave, not even bothering to stand up, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy," Then, much to the shock of everyone present, took his finger and put it in his mouth before pulling hard on the his own cheek, stretching it at least two feet from its natural position. "I'm ah rhubber mahn," he spoke through his stretched out mouth before releasing it, causing his cheek to snap back to normal like a rubber band.

Sighing at the antics of the man next to him, Nami stood up with her hands on her hips. Her long orange hair was fell behind her to the small of her back, a few strands falling in front of her face. She had a knockout figure, with very large breasts and wide hips to go along with her thin limbs and stomach. Her alluring body was only accented by her outfit. Which consisted of a orange and red bikini top, with tight fitting jeans.

"I apologize for my captain's behavior," she said, shooting Luffy a dirty look, "I'm Nami, the navigator of the Strawhat Pirates." Nami sweat slightly seeing the room visibly tense at the word "pirate".

"But we're not bad people," she quickly said trying to diffuse some of the tension, "I mean does he really seem all that dangerous," she turned towards Luffy for support...only to see that he had fallen asleep again.

"Wake up you idiot!" She shouted as she smacked him hard again,"

'You seem like the dangerous one,' the room collectively thought as they watched the young woman beat on her captain, as Sabo bagan to laugh at them again.

"Ehem," The queen interjected, interrupting the two. "As entertaining as this is, we must move on,"

"Right," Nami said laughing slightly as she sat down, "sorry about that,"

With that the next person stood up, and to Naruto's surprise, it was someone that he had already met.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, Captain of the 7th Division of the Gotei 13." Ichigo had the same scowl on his face when Naruto had run into him earlier. "I am here representing the human world and the Soul Society as well as several smaller factions within my dimension. It's nice to meet all of you." With that he sat down and the dark skin woman Naruto had seen with Ichigo earlier stood up. She wore the same white midriff outfit she had on earlier.

"My name is Tier Halibel, Queen of Hueco Mundo, and the current acting 1st Espada." Her voice was deep and smooth, holding a quiet confidence. "I hope we may come to an understanding," And with that, just like Ichigo, she sat down.

Finally a short, raven haired woman stood up, she wore a similar outfit as Ichigo, but instead of being sleeveless her robe went all the way past her wrists, looking almost too big for her petite frame. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki, Captain of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13. I am here representing the Soul Soul Society and the Kuchiki Clan."

With that, the next group stood to introduce themselves, and-

' _HOLY SHIT'_

Naruto could only gawk at the two men that stood before the room. They were massive, each easily being around seven feet tall. Not only were they tall, they were both ridiculously muscular, their biceps were easily bigger than Naruto's head.

One was slightly taller than the other with wild blue hair with three scars running from his left ear to just under his left eye. He was older than Naruto, maybe like mid to late twenties. He wore a tight orange spandex jumpsuit with matching spandex orange cargo pants. He had on dark blue knee-high boots, a black belt, a thin tight muscle black t-shirt with a tight muscle orange sleeveless vest both tucked in, and a red armband on his left arm. Naruto took a mental note to ask him where he got his clothing later, he loved the orange jumpsuit. The other man was just as massive but looked decently older, perhaps middle aged. He had a full head of black hair, with a thick mustache. He wore a leopard fur pelt over a black tank top with cargo shorts.

The blue haired man spoke first, "My name is Toriko," despite speaking professionally, the man was enthusiastic with a wild grin on his face. "I'm a Gourmet Hunter, I search for rare ingredients and culinary from around the world, and I can't wait to try the kinds of food you have here!" Naruto could see the slight drool dripping from the gargantuan man's mouth. "And this is Mansam,"

"Did you just call me handsome?" The man ask excitedly.

"No you old-geezer! Just introduce yourself!"

"Oh yeah!" The man said before giving out a hearty laugh. "My name is Mansam, President of the International Gourmet Organization. Nice to meet you all!"

With that it was time for the group that walked in late to introduce themselves. To which the man with tall spiky hair excitedly jumped out of his seat.

"Hi! My name is Son Goku!" He gave the room a casual salute before placing his hands on his hips. "I wanna fight all you guys!"

The reaction to the man's words were instant. Ichigo and Tier instinctively put their hands on their weapons. Toriko had a wild grin on his face, as if excited at the idea. While everyone else in the room sweat at the thought of this man possibly being an enemy...

"Huh, what'd I miss?" Asked a confused pirate captain.

...except Luffy who continued to not pay attention.

The queen simply watched on as the tensions rose in the room, looking more curious as to the outcome than scared of the man.

"Dad don't say that!" The younger man said standing up, "Look, you freaked them out."

"What?" Goku questioned tilting his head, "Why would they freak out?" To which his son just sighed before turning to the others.

"Please ignore my father," he sighed out slumping his shoulders, "He's just excited about this whole tournament thing. My name is Son Gohan, my father and I are martial artists, and we look forward to working with you all," He finished giving a bow, relieving the tension in the room, causing Naruto to release the breath he was holding. Naruto had fought many powerful beings, including a weird rabbit goddess, but none had exuded the power these men did. And it was obvious to everyone in the room, that they were suppressing their power, which made them all the more terrifying.

' _They seem nice enough though,'_ The young Hokage-in-training thought to himself as he watched the third, blue skin man stand up.

"I am known as Whis, I act as angel and attendant of my dimension's God of Destruction, Beerus-sama." He then sat back down, his face unchanging from a laidback smile.

"Welp, guess it's my turn," Came the gruff voice of the man to Naruto's right. His feet were kicked up on the table as he leaned back on the back legs of his chair. He wore a tattered red cloak with a long-tailed gray dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He had spiky black hair with bangs that fell in front of his forehead, just above his rust colored eyes. He smelled of expensive whisky, Naruto could tell he had been drinking recently, which was confirmed when he took a quick swig from a silver flask.

"Sup," he said to everyone not bothering to stand up. "Name's Qrow, good to meet you or whatever," He finished waving his hand in a dismissive manner before taking another swig from his flask.

' _Wow,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he stood up for his turn, ' _Who is this guy?'_

To his left Kakashi stood up to introduce himself as well. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, sixth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village." He then gestured to Naruto, "This is my successor,"

"Hello!" Naruto let out, his nerves finally getting to him, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, jounin of the Hidden Leaf Village and the future Seventh Hokage. Like everyone else said, I look forward to working with you," And with that he sat down and released a breath of relief that he didn't mess anything up. This was his first diplomatic mission after all, and would be the first of many if he was going to be a successful Hokage.

' _Only a few groups left,'_ Naruto thought to himself in exasperation. ' _These introductions are taking forever.'_ Looked on as some guy in a military uniform named Roy Mustang introduced himself.

After Roy sat down, another gargantuan man stood before everybody that mad Toriko and Mansam look small in comparison.

"AHHAHAHAHA," The huge man let out a hearty laugh which reverberated throughout the room, "I am All Might, Symbol of Peace, and former number one-bleggh!" The man was interrupted by spitting up a decent amount of blood, interrupting his monologue. As he doubled over the table, a few of the people around the table stood to help him only to be halted by All Might raising his hand.

"Much appreciated, my friends," He said as he wiped the blood from mouth and sat back down. "But I'm quite alright, just some damage from an old wound,"

"All Might-dono," Ichigo said from across the table catching the hero's attention, "I have a friend who specializes in healing lingering injuries, and we would be happy to take a look at it. Consider it our first reach of good faith as allies." He said with a small smile gracing his usual scowl filled face.

"Ah," All Might said after some hesitation, "Thank you, Kurosaki-dono,"

With that, All Might sat down and the man next to him stood up. "Oi," he quietly muttered raising his hand, "I'm Aizawa Shouta," He then sat back down.

...

"Anyways..." The queen said, cutting through the silence following the muted introduction from the disheveled looking man before shooting a cute smile at the the next two members.

"A-A-A-A" The next participant shot up, and began to nervously sputter at the group, he wore a simple black suit with large brown hair.

' _So young,'_ Naruto thought to himself. The boy that stood up couldn't have been much older than an academy student.

"M-m-y n-n-n-na-m-m-e i-s-s T-s-" Before he could continue his incoherent muttering by a baby smacking his head into a desk, muttering something about 'no good' under his breath.

The infant stood on top of the unconscious boy's head with his hands in his pockets and addressed the table.

"My name is Reborn, the world's most dangerous hitman. And this," he kicked the unconscious child below him. "Is Tsunayoshi Sawada, head of the Vongola mafia,"

' _This kid is a mafia boss?'_ Naruto and many others in the room thought as they watched the baby continue to kick the boy, this time in an attempt to wake him up.

"Ehem..." The next person coughed to gather the room's attention before standing up. She had long scarlet hair with silver armor. "My name is Erza Scarlet, S-class wizard of Fairy Tail, number one wizard's guild in the Fiore Kingdom. I look forward to taking up arms with you all."

The next man didn't even bother to stand. He was muscular with a white long coat and... Naruto had to do a double take, as it looked like the man's hat faded into his black hair. No matter what angle Naruto looked at it from, he couldn't get a clear look where the hair started and the hat ended.

"Yare yare daze," the man said tilting the rim of his hat down over his face. His voice as deep and uninterested, "My name is Jotaro Kujo, a representative of the Speedwagon Foundation. It's nice to meet you all."

The next representative stood up confidently with a confidant smile. "So, it's finally my turn, huh?" The man was tall and tan, with long purple hair tied into a wild pony tail that fell down his back. He wore floor-length purple and white robes, a white turban with feather decorations, and pointed red shoes. He was also decorated in ornate jewelry and gold."My name is Sinbad, King of Sindria and head of the Seven Seas Alliance." The man oozed confidence and charisma. His smile was infectious and his voice was confidant and demanded attention. "I look forward to building an alliance with all of you." This actually managed to get some murmurs of agreement from the room as the final representative stood up.

"It appears I am last then," The final representative was by far the most bizzare looking in the room, which was certainly saying a lot. They were tall and appeared to be made out of a tattered black cloth. Their face looked like a cartoon skull mask with 3 long prongs.

"I am simply known as Death," his voice, despite is slightly terrifying appearance, his voice was light and jovial. "I am the humble headmaster of Death Weapon Meister Academy. Nice to meetcha all,"

The queen released a slight sigh and gave her neck a slight stretch. "Well now that we're finally with introductions, we can really begin the negotiations.

"First let me explain the purpose of this kingdom,"

The queen stood up and strutted in front of her desk before leaning back on it. She brought her hands together, activating a magic circle within them, before spreading her hands apart, projecting a large hologram showing various scenes of action.

"Our job is to observe pivotal moments in the history of various universes. As well as keep the balance between them." she gestured her hand towards Naruto, "Events such as the Great Shinobi War," she moved her hand from Naruto to Ichigo, "Or the Winter War of Kurosaki-dono's dimension are events of great interest to us."

"If they are of such interest, then why didn't you help?" Ichigo questioned, eyeballing the woman suspiciously. "A lot of good people died in that war, and from that footage," He nodded towards a clip of fire being blasted into a large army of people. "Many more died in their war as well."

A genuinely pained expression crossed the face of the queen. "Regrettably, we are not allowed to directly interfere. It is simply our job to observe, document, and maintain balance."

Ichigo gazed at the woman a bit longer before seemingly accepting her answer, turning to whisper something into the ear of the dark skin woman next to him, seemingly trying to convince her of something.

"Well you sure are doing a lot of interfering right now aren't ya?" The somewhat slurred, drunken voice of Qrow spoke up. "So what exactly changed? Huh?"

The woman's face quickly changed from guilty to frustrated. Raising her hands she waved away the videos, replacing it with a diagram that appeared showed various versions of a planet lined next to each other in an infinite line.

"Every world is kept separate from each other, lying on different planes of existence. However, due to the increase of power and points of interest in the dimensions, the universes are growing closer together." As she brought her hands together the versions of the planets grew closer together. "With our power we can keep your dimensions from collapsing into each other, but we can't keep them completely separate, particularly those with a high concentration of power, and soon connections between your dimensions will form, allowing beings to cross between them." The queen brought her hands together collapsing the hologram, and bringing everyone's eyes back to her. "To keep interdimensional war from breaking out in the confusion, we deemed it necessary to bring the leaders together in a peace summit."

Qrow eyed the queen suspiciously, but said nothing, taking another swig from his flask.

"Who exactly is we, your majesty?" Questioned Kakashi, Naruto nodding next to him. "Who exactly are you all?"

Jeanne d'Arc smiled proudly at the question. "Our world, the Kingdom of Shounen, has no parallel dimensions that mirror ours, as such, our world does not lie on the same plane of existence as yours. We are Heroic Spirits, beings that exist separately from the plane of existence that your dimensions lay. We are, in layman's terms, the purest forms of people who appear commonly across the multitude of dimensions, always tied to important events."

"Can you give an example?" Elizabeth asked, confused.

The queen smiled, gesturing to Saber who stood stoically in the corner of the room. "Saber here is the incarnation of the hero Arthur Pendragon, someone who I think you know personally, Elizabeth-hime."

A shocked look slowly spread across the Elizabeth's face as she looked at Saber. "No way," she muttered to herself, "So Saber-san and Arthur-san are..."

"In fact many of you and your allies are incarnations of our heroic spirits, though the connection is not as simple as us being the same person."

"What of the many citizens of your kingdom?" Meliodas chimed in.

The queen grimaced slightly, "Sometimes, entire dimensions will end their existence. On rare instances when we're allowed to interfere we can act as a safe haven. Our citizens now are descendants of those whose dimension's were destroyed.

With these hard revelations, an awkward silence filled the room. Something Jeanne wasn't quite ready for.

"Umm.." she sweat slightly at the somber expressions that decorated the room. "Ahh, don't worry. It only happens VERY rarely and-"

"About this summit," Erza stated raising her armoured hand and interrupting the queen's ramblings. "The message said something about a tournament, can you please explicate the details of that please?"

"Ohh," Goku perked up at the mention of the tournament, "Yeah, let's talk about that,"

The queen beamed at Erza, seemingly thankful at the change of subject, and practically skipped back behind her desk and sat down. "Yes! This is the part I'm most excited for!" The queen shifted through her desk a bit before tossing a stack of papers haphazardly on the desk.

' _She's not very organized is she?'_ Thought the gathered men and women.

"Ah! Here it is!" Jeanne shouted excitedly before clearing her throat and reading the paper aloud. "The purpose of the Solstice Summit Tournament is to promote good faith and cooperation among new allies. The tournament will be a team style format, not quite unlike the Grand Magical Games, Erza-san."

Erza blinked at suddenly being addressed, "Will we be choosing or teams then?"

The queen shook her head, "Teams have already been randomly selected. There will be ten teams of ten. The tournament will consist of each team sending in representatives to participate in various combat based events. The amount of representatives could vary from round to round and the winners of each round will win points for their teams. The team with the most points at the end wins! Does everyone understand so far?"

The room gave some nods save for Roy Mustang, who had one concern. "Forgive me if I'm wrong, your majesty. But does the solstice refer to the Summer solstice? If so then that would have just passed last week, am I wrong?"

"The queen hummed a bit, a knowing look on her face. "You'd be partially right Mustang-dono. It may have just passed in your world, but every dimension runs on a slightly different timeline. Ours is no exception. We are now in what most of you know as the end of winter, though as you can plainly see, our weather patterns are a bit on the tropical side."

"But wouldn't that make the solstice a few months from now?" Sinbad questioned from the end of the table. "Why not just have it now?"

"Very observant, Jotaro-san. Indeed the Summer solstice is exactly 4 months and one week away." The blonde queen spread her hands outward in a grand fashion. "In order to promote the spread of culture and techniques, everyone will be given 4 months to train under teachers from other worlds. Each team will be assigned two mentors, who will teach and aid the teams in their training. During this time dimensional borders will be open and you can freely travel between them for resources and training. That being said the borders and laws within each dimension still apply, so do try your best to not start any international disputes." She finished with a cute smile, undercutting her point a little bit.

"Who exactly will these "mentors" be?" Kurapika questioned.

The queen simply smiled and winked. "That's a surprise," a reply that Kurapika simply sighed at.

"That being said," the beautiful queen continued leaning back in her chair, "You're free to seek out assistance from your teammates, roommates, or just train by yourself. And I believe that's all the info on the teams. Everyone will receive a time and location for their first team meeting. Now," the queen leaned forward in her chair, "let's begin the discussion of this treaty."

* * *

Several hours had passed since Ichigo had gone into the meeting room, and needless to say Renji was...tired of waiting.

"Ugggh! How much longer are they going to take?!" Renji shouted as he paced back and forth in front of Hisagi, who was calmly reading a book while sitting against the building near it's entrance.

"It's a peace summit Renji," Hisagi said as he calmly turned a page in his book. "It's gonna take a while do make an interdimensional treaty."

"Yeah but it's already been 6 hours!" Renji shouted, "I get antsy just waiting around."

Hisagi sighed at his long time friend's antics before closing his book and standing up. "They're done,"

"Fucking finally," Renji let out as he joined Hisagi by the door as people began to file out of it.

"Jeez, Sabo, that took forever,"

"Do peace meetings usually take that long Kakashi-sensei?"

Hisagi and Renji waited a couple minutes until Ichigo, Rukia and Tier walked out of the hall, stretching some of their stiff limbs.

"Ah, Ichigo!" Renji called out as the group walked towards him and Hisagi. "How'd it go?"

"Ughh I'll let you know the details later," Ichigo said as he stretched his back a bit. "But overall it went pretty well. There definitely shouldn't be any interdimensional war happening any time soon."

Renji let out a sigh of relief, "And here I thought you were gonna fuck it up Kurosaki,"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"See what I mean?" Renji said, getting a laugh out of the group, save for Tier, who stood there stocic as ever.

"Anyways," Ichigo said regaining his composure, "the one thing that has me suspicious is this tournament thing. I'm not against the whole thing but the reasoning doesn't make much sense."

"Indeed," Tier agreed, "The whole situation seems a bit contrived,"

"Well, either way we have to go along with it for now," Rukia added, "At the very least no harm can come from some training right?" But even as she said it, the feeling that they were somehow being set up was palpable.

"In any case," Ichigo started, "We're gonna be separated a lot more from now on." A statement that made Rukia and surprisingly Tier a bit melancholy. She was quite enjoying the limited time she had spent with the orange haired captain, which was already a step in the right direction for most of her allies under _that_ man.

"Be careful. If anything goes wrong, prioritize escape, and meet back here. There are too many unknown factors, don't engage in battle unless absolutely necessary. We've already tested, you should be able to open Senkaimon and Garganta, so if you can, escape back home. Understood?"

The group just stared blankly at Ichigo save for Halibel who was confused by their reaction.

"What?" Ichigo stared back, confused.

"I've just never heard you sound so responsible, Strawberry-san," Rukia said reaching up to put her hand on Ichigo's forehead, "If you keep using your brain like that, you're gonna get a fever."

"Get off me!" Ichigo said smacking Rukia's hand away, blushing slightly. "I'm a Captain now, so I'm responsible for all of you, more so than usual."

Rukia and Renji smiled at their long time friend's new show of responsibility.

Slightly bashful at the attention, Ichigo changed the subject. "Anyways, Rukia's gonna go make the report. In the meantime, I'm gonna take Tier-san clothes shopping. I'll see you guys later." Renji raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's words but said nothing as he watched the Captain walk away with the Espada behind him, watching as the two took up idle conversation as they headed back into town.

"Is it me," Renji started to Rukia and Hisagi, "Or do those two seem pretty close?"

"What?!" Rukia exclaimed, perhaps a little louder than necessary, something that did not go unnoticed by the two Lieutenants. "You're crazy, Ichigo is just a nice guy! He even bought me clothes when I was first in the Human World," she finished with a smug look on her face. Hisagi and Renji exchanged knowing looks.

"Ohhh?" Renji said smugly leaning over Rukia, "Since when did it become a competition? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a crush on a certain strawberry headed soul reaper. Eh Rukia?"

Rukia intelligently responded by blushing wildly and sputtering incoherently and her lifelong friend, prompting the red head to burst out in laughter.

"Hahahaha, you really have it bad for him don't -OW!"

Renji's teasing was ceremoniously interrupted by a hard kick to his shin courtesy of a blushing raven haired captain.

"What the hell Rukia?!" The lieutenant shout indignantly as he doubled over his shin.

"Stick up your ass Renji!" Rukia yelled, "I've gotta go do my report," With that she turned her nose up and shunpo'd away. Hisagi, who had watched the whole exchange, knelt down next to Renji, a rare smirk on his face. "Nice job, pineapple head,"

"Whatever Hisagi, all it did was confirm what I already thought," Renji finished with a smirk of his own, "This is definitely going to be interesting,"

 **The next day:**

"It looks like this is the right place," Ichigo muttered to himself as he stepped into the clearing. When Ichigo had returned to his room the night before there was an envelope waiting on his desk, providing precise directions to his team's designated meeting area. The paper had led him to a forest on the north outskirts of kingdom. Ichigo had been walking for almost an hour before finally reaching a large clearing . It was at least 2 miles around, with a large wooden building in the center. A large lake could be seen in the the distance, next to a few cleared out sparring arenas with spectating areas.

The young shinigami, seeing no one else around, made his way towards the building and knocked on the door.

"Coming," Came a smug voice from the other side of the door.

' _Wait...'_ Ichigo thought to himself, a feeling of dread falling over him as the door opened, ' _I know that voice...'_

"My my, Kurosaki-kun, what a present surprise,"

The man standing before Ichigo was someone he knew all too well, and certainly wasn't expecting to see here.

"Urahara?!" Ichigo exclaimed in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"Your words wound me," the shopkeeper said in mock hurt, covering his face with his signature fan. "You sound like you're not happy to see me."

"Don't play games with me hat'n'clogs!" Ichigo shouted grabbing Kisuke by the shirt, "Answer my question,"

"So aggressive," Kisuke teased before pulling himself away from his former student. "I'll explain in a little bit, Kurosaki-kun. But right now it's time for you to meet your team." Kisuke finished before turning heel into the building. "Follow me,"

"My...team?" Ichigo hesitated before following the shopkeeper into the building. It was similar to an expensive cabin with large spacious rooms and wooden furniture. There was a set of stairs leading to an upper floor. Ichigo followed Kisuke passed by an expansive, fully stocked kitchen near a large dining room area.

"Right in here, my star pupil." Kisuke said opening a door to the room in the back, revealing a downward staircase. Ichigo, albeit hesitantly, followed his former teacher down the stairs.

"Everyone," Kisuke announced as he reached the bottom, "this is Ichigo Kurosaki, please try hard to get along with him." He finished with a coy smile. Ichigo, following a few steps into the room, immediately was taken aback at the size of the room itself.

It was very spacious, seemingly the largest room in the house. It was a large entertainment with a 110 inch television mounted on the right wall, with various gaming systems on a wooden console below it. Opposite the T.V. was a long, dark blue, crescent shaped couch with white throw pillows. In the back of the room there was a full bar, with a granite countertop, wooden stools, and a bartender's area behind the countertop. A bookshelf was along the left wall, completely lined full of books near a small table with a few chairs around it. The room also already have eight occupants in it, all of which were staring directly at him.

"Uhhh...nice to meet you all," the young captain greeted only to be met with silence. Until a someone decided to break the silence.

"Hey! You're cute!" Shouted a tall blonde woman, merely inches from his face. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Ichigo, despite having experience with more...forward woman like Rangiku and Yoruichi, was taken aback at the sudden question. "Uhh..." He muttered hesitantly, "Not at the moment,"

"Hmmm..." The woman thought aloud, "Wanna go out for a drink sometime?"

"Uhh, I'm not old enough to drink," Ichigo said nervously, deflecting the real question of a date.

"Neither am I!" The woman enthusiastically exclaimed, "But that never stopped me from-OW" The blonde woman was interrupted by a hand pulling hard on her ear.

"Yang-san! That's enough teasing," The owner of the hand had long, flowing white hair that curled at the ends, framing her heart shaped face. She wore a sleeveless, dark blue dress with white frills, bringing out her sapphire eyes.

"Mira-chan!" The newly introduced Yang whined, rubbing her sore ear. "I was just introducing myself,"

'Mira-chan' just sighed at her friend's antics before turning to the orange haired shinigami with a sweet smile. "Sorry about that," the young woman apologized, before holding out her hand. "My name is Mirajane Strauss, a mage of the Fairy Tail. It's nice to meet you."

' _Fairy Tail?'_ thinking back to the scarlet haired woman from the representatives meeting. ' _So she's a friend of that Erza woman,'_ Ichigo relaxed slightly at the first seemingly normal person he's met since...

...well it's been a long time since he met anyone 'normal'.

Ichigo, shaking her hand, introduced himself. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and likewise." He said before turning to look at the other woman. "And you are...?"

The blonde woman bounced back up to Ichigo to introduce herself as well. Allowing Ichigo to actually get a good look at her. She looked around the same age as Mirajane and himself.

"Hiya!" The woman said giving the shinigami a two fingered salute and a wink, her other hand on her hip. "My name is Yang Xiao Long, I'm Mirajane's roommate. I'm a Huntress."

Like Mirajane she was fair skinned but with lilac eyes and bright, golden blonde hair. She wore an orange tank top under an form fitting brown jacket with two long tails in the back and rolled up sleeves. She had matching brown knee high boots and long brown gloves that stopped just before her elbows. This allowed to Ichigo to see that her right arm was a prosthetic. Noticing Ichigo eye balling her prosthetic, she pulled her jacket sleeve down a bit to cover it, and gave Ichigo a nervous laugh. Realizing his error, he quickly went to apologize, only to be cut off be Yang herself.

"Anyway!" Yang interrupted, wanting to avoid the topic of her arm, "That's a pretty wicked sword you got there," Eyeing the large cleaver on Ichigo's back. "You know how to use that thing?"

Ichigo actually perked up a bit. He had a lot of pride in Zangetsu, and enjoyed when people complimented him. "Yeah," he said, "I like think I'm pretty good with it," He said giving the girl a confidant smirk.

"Interesting," Yang cooed at the shinigami, "You know any hand-to-hand?"

"You could say I dable," Ichigo said smugly, thinking back to his fight with Yoruichi not too long ago, causing a slight competitive spark to light in Yang's eyes.

"Really?" Yang said, her aura beginning to glow slightly, "Maybe we can have a match to- HEY!" The huntress was once again interrupted by her roommate, who was currently dragging her away by he jacket, despite the many protests from her hostage.

"I think you've caused Ichigo-san enough stress for now, Yang-san," The white haired mage turned to Ichigo as she walked away, "It was very nice to meet ou Ichigo-san, I look forward to being teammates with you," And with that she dragged Yang back to the couch and began to scold her on how to properly introduce herself, to which the blonde bombshell simply pouted.

' _They seem pretty close,'_ Ichigo thought to himself in amusement as he watched the two women.

Ichigo looked around the room at the rest of his new "teammates." While Mira berated Yang on the couch, Ichigo noticed purple haired child laying on the floor, a remote in his hand, flipping through the T.V. channels. At the bar, a man with light blue hair and a long red trench coat and a woman with a white fur coat and dark green hair sat on opposite ends, completely ignoring the other person's existence as the woman quietly sipping on a glass or brandy, an annoyed look on her face, while the man was happily chugging some cheap looking ale. At the book shelf, 3 teens of a similar age were sitting around the table chatting about something he couldn't make out. Ichigo decided to take his chances at the bar and moved to sit between them. Deciding to try his luck with the woman first.

"Hey," He said as he went to sit down, "I'm-" Ichigo was cut off just as he was about to sit down, he found himself unable to move, as if something was holding him in place.

' _I-I can't move,'_ Ichigo thought to himself as he strained to move his body, ' _what's going on?'_

"Who gave you permission to sit so close to me, let alone speak to me?"

While Ichigo couldn't move his head to look, he could shift his eyes. The woman to his right was glaring at him with jade green eyes. She wore a dark green, form fitting dress under her fur coat, showing off her curvaceous figure.

"Huh!?" Ichigo exclaimed to the woman, "Are you the reason I can't move?"

The woman nodded, "My psychic powers are keeping you from moving, don't think to hard about it. A brute like you couldn't possibly wrap your brain around it."

Ichigo's eyebrows twitched in annoyance as the woman glared at him. He closed his eyes and focused on the spiritual energy in the room, and noticed a strange energy connecting the woman to him. The young soul reaper tried flaring his spiritual energy towards the connection to which the connection causing it to strain. Ichigo tried this again, except this time he raised his spiritual pressure to a little over a lieutenant level, which caused the connection to instantly break, allowing his body to relax.

"What? Impossible! How did you break my hold of you?" The woman exclaimed feeling her psychic hold broken by a heavy pressure. Fubuki sweat a little as she watched the man take a seat next to her, causing a holographic menu screen to pop in front of him.

"Oh wow," Ichigo thought aloud as his eyes scrolled the hologram, which was similar to the one the queen had used earlier. The soul reaper scrolled past the alcoholic section and selected a lemonade. As soon as he selected his order a opening opened up in the countertop and a glass of lemonade with a fresh lemon slice and sugar along the rim rose up. Which Ichigo contently sipped on as the woman continued to shout at him.

"Hey!" The woman called out, "How dare you ignore me, Fubuki, the Blizzard of Hell!"

Ichigo sighed as she continued to rant, and shot the woman an annoyed look. "I thought you didn't want me to talk to you?" He said with a bit of smugness. To which Fubuki grew a flustered shade of red and began to sputter something only to be cut off by laughter from the other end of the bar.

"Hahahaha!" The man laughed, "He got ya there greeny," The man was tall and muscular, having a similar build to Ichigo. He wore dark red long coat which showed off his muscular chest, along with red leather pants. The man's face was animalistic with sharp teeth and slanted, scarlet eyes with spiky, sky blue hair.

"Greeny?!" Fubuki glared at the blue haired man across the bar, "Who do you think you're talking to?"

"Don't take her too seriously, man." The man said scooting one seat over towards Ichigo, "She thinks very highly of herself." He finished as he guzzled down another glass of ale. "Whoooo! That's some good shit."

"Why you little-" Fubuki fumed before pointing at the man, causing him to glow slightly with her psychic powers before being sent flying upwards into the ceiling, leaving him cratered for a second before he fell back onto the bar.

"What the hell are doing!?" Ichigo turned a heel on the woman who looked more annoyed than anything, and had returned to sipping on her drink.

"Relax, carrot-top," She said looking into her glass, "He's fine. I couldn't hurt him if I wanted to." She muttered to herself with a slight pout.

"Jeeez lady, you really don't know how to take a joke." Ichigo swung his head around to see the man that had been embedded into the ceiling was back to sitting at the bar without a scratch on him. "You spilled my drink,"

"It's your own fault, bastard," Fubuki yelled back before taking the last sip of her drink, turning heel and walking away from the two muttering to herself angrily.

Ichigo and the other man just watched her storm off, before the blue haired man turned towards the soul reaper. "Don't worry about her, she's just gotta stick up her ass. The name's Ban, strawberry," The man introduced himself pointing his thumb towards his chest.

"Ichigo," The soul reaper responded, "Ichigo Kurosak..." Ichigo trailed off a bit as he watched Ban down another glass of alcohol, seemingly not listening. From there the two talked for a bit about their respective worlds and shared a few stories.

"So that Meliodas guy is you captain?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yup," Ban said rubbing the scar on his neck. "He's the strongest man I've ever met, at least in my own universe."

' _So Meliodas is the strongest from his world?'_ Ichigo thought to himself, ' _I'll have to remember to be on the lookout for him,'_

"That being said, you seem pretty strong I-chi-go-san" Ban slurred a bit, singing the last part in a childlike manner, "You wanna fight some time?"

"Uhhhh..." Ichigo sweat a little bit, getting some Kenpachi vibes from his new comrad, only to be saved as he noticed one of the teens by the bookshelf waving at him to come over. "I'll take you up on that later Ban, I gotta go," And with that, Ichigo hurriedly stood up and headed towards the bookshelf.

The three teens gathered were significantly younger than himself, looking to be first years, or maybe even middle schoolers. He recognized one as Tsuna, the mafia kid from the representatives meeting. The other two were new. One wore a blue jumpsuit with white boots and a yellow belt. His hair was longer, ending just above his chin and was half white and half red. His most defining feature was the burn scar over his left eye. The other who had called him over had short black hair with a blue ski jacket with white leopard fur lining on the hood along with a pair of blue jeans. Slung across his back was a baseball bat in a black sleeve. Tsuna was currently nervously talking to the black haired boy as the boy with the scar quietly read a book.

"Yamamoto-kun, I told you he looks dangerou-EHHH!" The boy shouted as he noticed that Ichigo had made his way over a quickly hid behind his friend, who flashed Ichigo a bright smile.

"Hey! The black haired kid exclaimed with a wave. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, I really like you're sword." The boy turned to the other two. "This is my good friend Tsuna, we go to school together. And this is our new friend Todoroki. He's training to be a superhero. Isn't that cool?"

"Hello," Todoroki quietly greeted with a nod before going back to his reading.

"H-h-h-h-h-hello Ichigo-san, It's good to see you a-again," Tsuna stuttered out, nervous at the intimidating man in front of him.

Ichigo nodded at Todoroki and thanked Yamamoto before turning to Tsuna. "It's good to see you as well Sawada-san. I'm glad to see you making friends, you seemed really nervous in the representatives meeting."

Ichigo flinched a little bit as he watched Tsuna slump into a depression. "Yeah.." The young Mafia boss sulked.

"Ah sorry," Ichigo said as he took a seat with the group, "I didn't mean anything by it, I realize it can be a lot of pressure for someone your age."

"I know," Tsuna cried out a bit, "This is too much for a high schooler to handle,"

"Hey," Ichigo stated causing Tsuna to perk up a bit, "If you were chosen as your representative, that means that you were the best person for the job. It's impressive that someone your age was chosen. Have some faith in yourself." Tsuna mood visibly became better at Ichigo's words.

"Yeah Tsuna!" Yamamoto encouraged, "That's what I've been telling you," The boy then turned back to Ichigo, a childlike excitement in his eye. "Anyways, Kurosaki-san. That's an amazing sword, what sword style do you use?"

' _Sword style?'_ Ichigo thought to himself. Before he was able to answer the young swordsman's question, a loud gong rang throughout the room, drawing their attention. The source of the sound was none other than Kisuke standing in front of the television, a small gong one hand and a tiny hammer in the other.

"Attention everyone," The shopkeeper called out, "Please come over to the couch so we can begin our first team meeting," With that everyone in the room filed onto the large couch, with the purple haired child sitting on the floor and Fubuki standing off to the side. Ichigo, sat between Yang, who was shooting him some side glances but said nothing, and Ban who was looked bored at the idea of a meeting.

Kisuke grinned at the group before waving his fan in front of his face. "Hello everyone, My name is Kisuke Urahara, I'm but a humble shopkeeper. And I will be one of your team's mentors for the next few months."

' _One of the mentors?'_ Ichigo thought to himself.

"It will be our job to get you as strong as possible within the next 4 months. We have been given full permission to access the multiverse for resources, training and travel. Beginning today we will be putting you through rigorous training and team building exercises!" He finished with a smile.

"Who is this "we" you keep referring to?" Ban asked begrudgingly, to which the shopkeeper widened his grin behind his fan.

"He should be here any moment," the shopkeeper answered with a bemused smile, "he's well known for being late from what I here,"

"Well well well, Urahara-san. Saying mean things behind my back are you?" Coming down the stairs was a man that Ichigo recognized. It was the current Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, Kakashi Hatake. He was reading a green book with a picture of a woman in a bikini on it.

"My apologies, Hatake-san," Kisuke responded in an equally smug voice, "I was just explaining that we will be teaching these young men and women. Anything to say?"

The man looked around the room, looking at every member of the team with his one eye. "Well, my first impressions of you guys," He paused to think of the right words, "I hate you,"

Everyone soured at the shinobi's word while Kisuke stifled a laugh.

"Alright," Kisuke started, "now that everyone is here, we can begin-"

"Hey teach," Yang interrupted, raising her hand.

"Ahhh, yes Yang-san," Kisuke said, pointing his fan at the blonde girl.

"How come we only have nine people?" She questioned with a confused look on her face, "Aren't there supposed to be ten of us?"

"That is correct Yang-san," Kakashi said not looking up from his book, "It appears that our final member is even later than I am,"

"Which leads us to our first bit of training!" Kisuke said excitedly. "Yang-san, Kurosaki-kun. You're first bit of training is to find our mysterious tenth member. Everyone else will stay here and begin training!"

"Whaat?" Yang whined, "Why do we have to go run errands while you guys get to do all the fun stuff?"

"Yeah, what the hell Hat'N'Clogs?"

"No arguing, Kurosaki-kun," Urahara scolded, "I figure your spiritual awareness would help you find him quickly. And I'm sending Yang-san because of your poor social skills."

Ichigo just sighed, something he seemed to be doing a lot recently, and stood up. "There's no use in arguing with him, let's just get this over with,"

"Ugghh fine," Yang reluctantly agreed standing up and moving towards the exit.

"Here's a picture of him," Kisuke stated giving Yang an envelope. "Once you two bring him here, the three of you can begin training.

With that, the two headed upstairs and out the door. Yang looked the picture up and down as they headed into the forest. "How the hell are we supposed to find this guy,"

Ichigo thought for a bit. "Well, I don't sense any spiritual pressure near us, so I don't think he's in the forest. Why don't we head back to the castle and see if any of the representatives there recognize him."

"Good call," Yang said, before donning an annoyed look. "But seriously, why do you think he's so late?"

"Who knows?" Ichigo said with a slight chuckle at the girls face., he had to admit that Yang was cute, especially when she was mad. "Maybe he got lost?" A thought that Yang took a nice laugh at.

"Ha! What kind of person would get lost with the directions they gave us?"

At the same time a few miles east of the kingdom, a man stood at the top of a mountain. He had 3 swords strapped to his side, a green gi, and green turf hair. Next to hima small goat began to chew on his pants.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go?" Zoro asked out loud.

"Bahhhhh" the goat bleed in response.

"Get the hell off of me!"

* * *

 **HOLY SHIT I'M FINALLY DONE**

 **I know I said I'd have this out at the beginning of January but the track season hit me like a fucking bus. This chapter also turned out OD long, over 11k words, so that's part of the reason it ended up taking so long. Originally it was gonna end after the meeting. But I didn't just wanna dump a bunch of exposition with no fun stuff. So I decided to give you guys some more.**

 **Anyways! Next chapter you guys will meet the rest of the teams. I don't think it'll be as long so hopefully it will come out sooner rather than later. Thanks for being so patient.**

 **A side note, that's it for the girls interested in Ichigo. I still haven't decided on pairings for him or if he's gonna get a harem, but I will begin expanding on other pairing I have in mind so keep a lookout for that. :)**

 **Also those were all the universes being represented in this arc. So if their world was not represented in the summit, don't expect to see them in this arc, except for one surprise that I think you'll all love. That being said, they may still appear after the tournament arc, so if you're looking for Black Clover or YuYu Hakusho, don't give up hope :). I based which got in off of the poll, and RWBY, Soul Eater, and Toriko were the at the top, so I threw in them and a few other of the higher placing shows. It gave me an excuse to finally watch RWBY and I loved it so thanks for that. Next poll that will go up will most likely be pairing or Omake related. So be on the lookout for that.**

 **Also I'm STILL looking for a beta reader, so please dm me if you're interested. This story has a lot of characters so I wanna make sure I do everyone justice.**

 **Alright that's all for now! Leave a review to let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Next Chapter: Fairy vs Demon! The Strongest in the Multiverse!**


	4. Chapter 4: Demon vs Fairy

**Welcome back everybody!**

* * *

"Damn goat," Zoro muttered to himself as he made his way down the mountain, looking at the the hole in the side of his pants. He was still lost. The directions had said to meet on the north side of the kingdom, and he was pretty sure this was the north side, but he hadn't seen any signs of people. He was now at a small forest at the base of the mountain, trying to figure out where he was going.

 _CLANG!_

Zoro stopped at the sound of metal on metal and smiled in recognition. It was the sound that Zoro was the most familiar with in his life, the sound of sword against sword.

"Oh!" Zoro said excitedly, "That must be them." He hurried through the trees towards the sound of the metal until he reached a small clearing. To his disappointment there wasn't a group of people or even a duo fighting. Instead there was a lone woman furiously attacking an armoured training dummy. She had long scarlet red hair that fell to the small of her back. She wore light silver armor and was currently hacking at the dummy with a winged sword. Every so often, the sword in her hand would glow and be replaced by a different sword entirely.

Zoro, slightly disappointed, casually walked towards the women and called out to her. "Oi!"

The woman stopped her strikes to look up at the man as he entered the clearing, dawning a suspicious look at the man before her. Zoro, seeing her tense up, tried to diffuse the situation before it escalated.

"Oi, I'm not looking for any trouble," He calmly stated, causing her to relax a little but stay on guard. "I'm just lookin for directions," The woman looked Zoro up and down evaluating his threat level, before lowering her sword and having it disappear in a flash of light. A power that Zoro raised his eyebrow at.

"I see," The woman said, wiping some sweat from her forehead, "Well I'm not quite familiar with the area yet but hopefully I can be of some help." She made her way over to the swordsman which gave Zoro a chance to see her full form. Zoro wasn't one to ogle a woman's curves, he was more interested in the woman as a warrior. Her muscles on her legs and arms were very toned and lean, good for fast movement and powerful strikes. Even as she approached him unarmed, Zoro could tell that she was still ready to fight at any notice.

"Yeah," The swordsman said as he pulled out a piece of paper, "I followed the directions perfectly on this letter they gave me, but I couldn't find anyone anywhere." Zoro handed the paper to the woman before an idea popped in his mind. "Ohh! Maybe this is the right place and we're on the same team!"

The woman simply giggled to herself as she finished reading the paper, slightly shaking her head. "Sorry to say that's not the case. My team meeting isnt for another hour or so. I was just here getting some daily training in. I'm afraid your team meeting is on the other side of the kingdom."

"What?!" Zoro exclaimed before slumping down to take a seat on the ground. "You're kidding me?"

"I'm afraid not," The woman gave said giving Zoro a sympathetic look. "You're meeting is supposed to be in the forest north of the kingdom. Right now you're to the east of it."

"Shit," Zoro muttered to himself, rubbing the back of his head. "Now what?"

"Well, I need to get back to my training," The red haired woman stated as she made another sword appear in her hand, this time a katana. "Just head back the way you came and ask for directions. I'm sure someone can point you to the right place." With that she turned to head back towards her training dummy, leaving Zoro sitting on the ground in frustration before he let out a sigh.

"Welp," He muttered as he lay back in the soft grass. "Guess I'll take a quick nap then head back," The green haired swordsman closed his eyes and attempted to drift off into a slumber.

...

 _Clang!_

Zoro flinched at the sudden noise of the woman striking the armor, but attempted to ignore it.

 _Clink! Clang!_

This time Zoro squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block out the noise, and rolled over so his body faced away from the training woman.

 _Clang! Clink! Clink!_

"Ughhh," Zoro cried out in frustration as he sat up, looking over at the woman striking the armor covered dummy for a few strikes, before standing up and stomping over towards the woman.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Zoro called out angrily, startling the scarlet haired woman to stop mid strike. "You're doing it all wrong!"

The woman looked at the man with a baffled expression as he made his way towards her, an annoyed look on his. He stood in between the dummy and herself, and looked at her up and down, as if analyzing her, before turning to do the same to the dummy. The armor on the dummy seemed very high quality. It was red and black samurai armor with metal plating. Zoro squinted his eyes in disapproval as he eyeballed the damage caused by the training.

"What'd you say your name was?" The man questioned, still eyeballing the armor.

"I didn't say," The woman responded, squinting her eyes in suspicion.

"Ok, so what is it?" The man responded, not skipping a beat.

The woman hesitated for a bit before responding. "Erza Scarlet, and I thought you were leaving, Roronoa-san?"

Zoro turned around to face the Erza, an annoyed look still on his face. "So you read my name on the letter?" Zoro, to his credit, was not a stupid man and could put two and two together. "And I was going to take a nap but I couldn't after hearing your training!" He finished glaring at the red haired woman.

Erza glared right back at the man. "Well perhaps you should choose your napping spots better Zoro-san. Sword training is bound to make a lot of noise, you should be familiar with it being a swordsman yourself." She finished eyeballing the three swords at the man's hip.

"It wasn't that," Zoro explained exasperatedly, "The strikes of your swords are all wrong, I can tell from the sound of your strikes alone!"

Erza's face shifted from one of annoyance to one of skepticism, "What exactly do you mean?"

Zoro sighed in annoyance, "The way you swing your sword and strike with it aren't how they are supposed to be used." Zoro drew one of his three swords, reflecting the sunlight that broke through the clearing. "You swing your sword as if it is a club or a stick, that's why all you've done is fill this armor with dents." Erza looked over the dummy to see that he was right, it was to be expected though, the armour strapped to the dummy was not normal. It was her Rising Sun armor, one of her stronger armors and heavily resistant to cutting damage, which is why she often used it for her swordsmanship training.

Zoro turned to the dummy and drew one of his swords, the one with a white hilt. "A sword..." Zoro made a quick motion with his wrist, and before Erza knew it he was already sheathing his sword. "...is supposed to cut people down."

As Zoro finished his statement, the top half of the dummy, along with the top have of the armor, slid off from it's base and fell to the ground, having been cleanly cut in half and leaving Erza stunned as she watched one of her better armors get cut down in one strike.

"Did you hear the difference?" Zoro said turning around to face Erza, who's amazement had turned back into irritation. Erza had to admit that she at least SAW the difference. There was no doubt that the cut was far cleaner than any of her strikes, but as far as hearing the difference Erza was skeptical.

"No," Erza said shaking her head, "All I SAW was you destroying my training dummy, and one of my favorite armors! How am I supposed to continue my training now?!" She shouted getting in Zoro's face, causing him to get even more irritated.

"Whatever," the supernova stated, looking away. "It's not even a decent way to train, devil woman." He muttered the last part, but it was certainly loud enough for Erza to hear. A vein popped out on Erza's forehead.

"What'd you call me?!" She shouted, giving a Zoro a strong punch across the face, sending him flying across the opening into a tree.

Zoro pulled himself out of the tree and was about to yell at the woman who just sent him flying but was cut off by sword being pointed in his face.

"How about this?" Erza sternly stated, "Let us have a duel. If I win, you have to buy me a new armor, as well as some strawberry shortcake,"

" _Shortcake?"_ Zoro mentally questioned to himself.

"If you win," She continued, "I'll let you go without compensation, and I'll be willing to listen to your advice." She finished as she jumped back giving the man some space.

Zoro caught a wicked grin as he stood up and drew his swords. "Sounds good to me. I needed to blow off some steam anyways." He finished before placing his third sword into his mouth.

' _Three swords?'_ Erza thought to herself as she readied for her fight. For a moment, she was enveloped in a heavenly light, as it faded it revealed her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Brilliant metallic wings sprouted from behind her, plated armor covered her chest, with a large metal flower over it. She wore a large billowing skirt that had metal plating in the hem. In her hands were two winged long swords.

The two warriors stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Zoro, not one to just wait around, made the first move. Zoro dashed at Erza with incredible speed, covering the ground between them quickly. Erza met his attack head on, being pushed back a few feet from the weight of the attack. Her right sword managed to block the sword in his right hand and the his mouth, while her left sword had just barely managed to intercept his left sword. The man continued to push against her, moving her back another foot. Erza, in a show of speed and grace, dropped backwards, slipping under Zoro's swords and sent an armoured kick upwards, catching him in the jaw, causing him to stagger back a couple steps from the impact.

Zoro spit some blood out and reset his jaw a bit.

"What's wrong?" Zoro said giving her a cocky smirk, as he continued to push against her. "You were awful high and mighty earlier,"

Erza squinted her eyes in annoyance before pushing off of Zoro with her swords, spinning around before hacking at Zoro with a flurry of attacks. Zoro's smirk only widened as he blocked the strikes, feeling the power behind them, before applying more pressure.

' _He's gonna over power me,'_ Erza thought to herself as she was forced back, ' _I need to create some space,'_

Erza pushed off of Zoro's swords and brought her legs up to kick herself off of the man, sending herself flying backwards. She then used her wings to break herself mid air, before raising her swords in the air.

" _ **Circle Sword**_!" She shouted as a wheel of swords surrounded her, stopping mid air before spinning rapidly like a buzzsaw. "Dance, my blades!" She commanded, sending the buzzsaw of swords towards her opponent. As the swords headed towards the man, they split apart creating a rain of swords.

Zoro's grin widened at the storm of blades headed towards him and placed his two swords horizontally above the shoulder and the other in his mouth in the same direction. " _ **Santoryu:**_ _._.."

He then performed a circular swing, launching three air compressed projectiles spiraling towards to swords. " _ **Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!**_ "

The two attacks collided, the air pressure disrupting the attack, scattering the swords across the battlefield, embedding them into the ground. Zoro turned to face his opponent, only to be surprised when she was nowhere to be found.

"Shit!" Zoro said out loud, quickly putting his two swords behind him,blocking a strike that would've cut him across the back. Using his third sword to quickly counter attack, he only met air as his opponent had already moved back to the other side of the clearing. Her armor had changed to a revealing cheetah top which showed most of her cleavage and stomach. She wore short black shorts with a belt holding a cloth hanging over Erza's left leg attached to them. The arms were covered by dark armbands reaching up just below Erza's shoulders, with Erza's left arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor, consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard.

"Jeez lady," Zoro spoke threw the sword in his mouth, keeping his guard up. "You sure got some weird tastes." he stated looking at the woman's outfit.

"My flight armor," Erza answered as she looked down her own outfit, "It gives me a massive boost in speed, at the cost of some power."

Zoro entered a defensive stance, grinning. "You know, armour is usually supposed to _cover_ your body, you damn exibitionist."

Erza, scowling at the comment, went back on the offensive. Before Zoro knew it she was in front of him.

" _ **Sonic Claw!**_ " Erza shouted as she unleashed a myriad of slashes at the green haired man.

Zoro, ready for the attack this time, managed to parry each strike, allowing him to counter attack. " _ **Santoryu:..."**_

Erza, sensing the immediate danger, quickly switched to her Adamantine Armor. A bulky navy blue and white colored armor. With two body sized shields on each arm, which she quickly brought up to block.

" _ **Rengoku Oni Giri!**_ " Zoro shouted, quickly dashing past Erza. Shattering Erza's armour with his powerful strike.

Erza was sent flying several meters upwards from the strike her amour decently damaged and the shields destroyed. "Ack!" She coughed,the impact causing her to spit up some saliva.

"I'm not finished!" Zoro shouted as he sheathed the sword in his mouth and held the his two swords parallel to each other. Jumping upwards above Erza, he readied his swords to strike downwards.

"I'm not done yet!" Erza shouted, switching to her black wing armor. A revealing, slightly demonic armor, with black wings sprouting from her back. Using her new ariel mobility she grabbed onto Zoro's gi, switching their positions. Now holding a suspended Zoro in the air, she spun around a couple times to build momentum and circle threw him back into the ground. The impact cratering him into the ground.

Erza Stayed mid air, attempting to catch her breath as she watched the dust kick up from the impact. The man, she was fighting was strong, and she could tell that he wasn't even trying very hard. And while Erza certainly wasn't going 100%, she hadn't expected the strike to have that much force behind it. The fact that her Adamantine Armor was damaged so easily was concerning. Despite all of this, Erza had a wide smile on her face. She was having a lot of fun sparring with this man. Something about this man's insane battle style and wicked grin was infectious.

The dust finally settled revealing Zoro's form. He stood centered in a crater, covered in dirt, his wild smile still on his face. He watched as Erza slowly landed on the ground away from him, and materialized a large red buster sword with a black hilt.

Zoro sheathed his two remaining swords, but kept his hand on the hilt, taking up another stance. "Sorry, but I gotta get going soon. So I'll be ending it with this,"

Erza too her sword in two hands before it began to glow with a white light. "Very well, then this shall be the final strike." The two gazed at each other for a moment before dashing towards each other with the speed and ferocity of two wild beasts. Erza drew her sword back, the glow around the sword increasing to a blinding light. Zoro dashed in a crouched stance, his hand resting on only one of his sheathed swords.

" _ **Moon Flash!**_ "

" _ **Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson!**_ "

 _CLANG!_

Erza and Zoro looked up in surprise as the the two moves collided, causing a massive gust that shook the forest around them. But the warrior's surprise was not at the impact of the strikes, but what what the strikes actually hit. Erza's sword was currently being held back from its intended target by a short, pitch black short sword. The sword looked closer to a trench knife than a traditional sword, with an enclosed handle which doubled as a hand guard. Zoro's sword had been stopped mid-strike by a large, khyber knife shaped sword. The sword was long, almost the length of Zoro's whole body, with the grip at the base of the blade and a long handle extending back from the base wrapped in a white bandage. There was a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade.

"Jeez, so this is where you've been."

The annoyed voice stood between the two, holding off the two blades with the the two oddly shaped swords in his hand. Zoro moved his gaze from the sword to the man holding back his attack. He was tall and lean, with spiky orange hair and brown eyes. Zoro noticed the annoyed look on his face, and how the new man had barely put forth any effort into blocking his attack, if he had to put in any effort at all. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall blonde woman running out of the forest into the clearing, before bending over to catch her breath, putting her hands on her knees.

"Ichigo," The woman said as she gasped, out of breath. "I told you to wait up." The woman looked up at the three, eyes widening slightly at the precarious situation. "Oh shit," The woman cursed looking between Zoro and Erza, "did we interrupt something?"

"As a matter of fact you did," Erza stated finally pulling her sword away before looking Ichigo up and down. She too had noticed the ease of which one of her stronger attacks had been blocked. "We are currently in the middle of a duel."

"Yeah," Zoro said pulling back as well, sheathing his sword and furrowing his brow. "I was about to win too," He said seriously, causing Erza to glare at him slightly.

Ichigo lowered his swords, sheathing the longer sword across his back and the shorter sword at his hip. The orange haired swordsman met the glare from the red haired mage, a scowl present on his face. "Sorry about that..."

"Erza. Erza Scarlet." She finished for him.

"Right," he said before turning towards the green haired swordsman next to him, "and you're Roronoa Zoro right?"

"Yeah," The man responded in a bored manner, picking in his ear. "That's me."

Ichigo released a sigh of relief, "Finally! What the hell have you been doing all this time?" He asked indignantly, before getting a slight jab to his side.

By now the blonde woman had made her way over to the three swordsmen, and had given Ichigo a slight punch to his side. "C'mon now," She said giving Ichigo a slight chuckle, "I guess this is what Urahara-sensei meant about your poor social skills," She shook her head in disapproval. "You didn't even introduce yourself before you started yelling."

"Hat'n'clogs doesn't know what he's talking about," Ichigo said, slightly bashful at being called out.

The blonde woman turned heel towards Erza with her hands on her hips. "Hey!" She said giving the scarlet haired woman a two fingered salute. "You said your name was Erza right? My name is Yang." She finished extending her hand towards the woman.

Erza looked at Yang cautiously before reverting back to her normal Hearts Krug Armor and un-requipting her sword in order to shake the young woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you as well."

Yang smiled and nodded towards the orange haired man behind her. "This ball of strawberry sunshine behind me is Ichigo,"

"We've met before," Ichigo said rubbing the side that Yang had punched, "at the representative's summit."

Erza nodded, "Indeed, I do hope you have a good reason for interrupting our match, Kurosaki-san," Her voice was so stern it caused Yang to shiver a bit. Ichigo just deeped his scowl at the slight threat but brushed it off.

"Yeah, sorry about that," He said scratching the back of his head before pointing his thumb back over his shoulder towards Zoro. "But we came to pick this guy up. He's on our team but he didn't show up for the meeting, so we went looking."

"You guys are on my team?" Zoro said perking up in relief. "Thank god, I was looking for you guys for hours," The swordsman immediately forgot about the duel he was having moments ago and sheathed his sword. "Cool, let's go then."

Ichigo and Yang shrugged before turning to walk out of the clearing with the green swordsman in tow, leaving Erza to watch as the three dismissively left her in the clearing. Something that she did not appreciate.

"Wait a moment!" She called out to the three, causing the group to stop. "What about our match? A winner still hasn't been decided!"

Zoro, without looking back, waved her off dismissively. "I saw enough, devil woman," he called back to the frustrated woman. "You're strong, but you don't know the first thing about being a swordsman." He then turned his head around to look at the red haired woman.

"If we had continued, do you really think you could've beaten me?" Zoro mixed bloodlust with conqueror's haki and sent it towards Erza, similar to what he had done to Monet on Punk Hazard before causing her retort to catch in her throat. Erza attempted to move but couldn't under the pressure emitting from the man. For a brief moment Reza saw herself being cut down by the man, before snapping back to reality. Erza was a seasoned warrior that had fought hundreds and thousands of foe, but the man in front of her was more of a demon than the ones that she had actually faced.

Zoro smirked at her reaction before letting up on his haki, allowing the woman to breath. He then turned back around to walk out of the clearing. "We'll fight again in the tournament. We'll see if you're a real swordsman by then." He then left, following Ichigo and Yang back to their headquarters, leaving the Fairy Queen alone in the clearing.

* * *

Erza watched as the three left through the opening of the woods, listening as the sounds of Yang and Ichigo berating Zoro for being late fade into the trees. The red haired woman stared at the opening for few minutes, her hair casting a shadow over her eyes. Once she was sure they were out of ear shot, she punched a tree next to her with enough force that it left an indent in the tree.

"Dammit!" She shouted in frustration as she grit her teeth. Never before had she felt such humiliation. Not only had the first swordsman dominated her in their spar, but then her attack had also been blocked with one hand by Ichigo. Erza took a deep breath to calm herself, but the frustration remained as she looked towards the sun, eyes widening in realization at the positioning.

"If I don't leave now, I'm going to be late," Erza made her way out of the clearing, farther into the mountain range towards the destination of her team. As she navigated her way through the mountains, she thought about the unfinished spar that she just had. While she was frustrated with her fight, she had to admit that she was having fun during her match, which was unusual feeling for her. But more than anything his words itched at the back of her mind the most.

' _A sword is supposed to cut people down,'_

' _Did you hear the difference?'_

' _You don't know the first thing about being a swordsman,'_

Even during the fight she didn't hear any difference, but she certainly felt the difference from being on the receiving end of the man's strikes. She originally thought the man would just attempt to overpower her with his attacks, but his attacks were precise and every time one of his blades met hers, she felt as if her sword might be cut in half. She felt that if the man hadn't been holding back, he very well would have cut through her swords. The sheer destructive abilities from the man was something that Erza lacked, but she still couldn't quite figure out what was making the difference.

Erza put these thoughts in the back of her mind as she reached one of the mountain's peak. The top of the mountain was completely flat, almost as if someone had cut off the top. The ground was covered in yellow and blue wildflowers and bright green grass. A cobblestone pathway led towards a ston small castle next to it was an extensive training area with multiple sparring areas, lined with training dummies, long range targets and benches, much of which was currently in use.

Seeing a group of people gathered around the training site, Erza made her way over at a hurried pace, slightly berating herself as she could see that she was the last person to arrive and that they seemed to have already begun. Various men and women were sitting on the small set of wooden bleachers facing to the sparring arena. In the middle of the arena stood too tall, lean men, one with long purple hair wrapped in a ponytail, and the other had short black hair with a strange weapon strapped to his back. The two men were addressing the group, giving them the rundown of the tournament stopping as they turned to see Erza running up to the group.

"My apologies for being late," Erza stated giving a quick bow.

"Ahh, Erza-dono," The purple haired man stated. "It's good to see you again," Erza looked up at the two men and realized that she had met them before,"

"Sinbad-dono," Erza stated, identifying the purple haired man who flashed her a charismatic smile, she turned to the black haired man, who seemed much less excited to see her. "and..Qrow-dono,"

Qrow continued to scowl at the girl, "Nice of you to join us princess," Qrow quipped at her causing Erza to scowl back at the man. She was already not in a good mood, and so far she had found Qrow's presence...aggravating.

"C'mon Qrow, don't be like that," Sinbad placed his hand on the man's shoulder, who just shook it off. "It's nothing to worry about Erza-dono, we were just explaining some of the things that we went over in the summit meeting."

Erza nodded, "Does that mean that we'll be on the same team, Sinbad-dono?" The wizard finished shooting Qrow as side look, which the hunter ignored as he took a swig from his flask.

Sinbad simply shook his head. "Not quite, Qrow and I have been assigned as this team's mentors." Sinbad turned to the rest of the fighters, who had been watching from the stands. "Everyone!" The king announced, "This is Erza Scarlet, the last member of your team,"

Erza turned to greet everyone, but stopped in her tracks as a blonde haired man with wearing a suit ran up to her. "Erzaaaa-swann!" the man shouted as he knelt down in front of the red haired woman and took one of her hands in his. "Such a beautiful flower," He said looking up at the woman. "I was completely struck by your beau-ACK"

The man's compliments were interrupted by a swift punch to his right left cheek, sending him flying across the clearing. The source of the punch was a young, pretty woman, with fair skin, emerald eyes and chin-length pink hair held by a purple hair band. She wore a sleeveless red qipao dress that reached her upper thighs, with white trimmings along with black gloves and shorts.

Erza looked away the tree that the blonde man had just been implanted, back to the woman who had punched him. The woman gave Erza a sweet smile and extended a hand towards her. "Hey, my name is Sakura, nice to meet you."

Erza took the woman's hand and introduced herself before pointing over at the man Sakura had sent flying, who was writhing in what seemed to be a mixture of pain and pleasure. "Is he gonna be ok?"

"That's just Sanji," Sakura said with an annoyed look on her face. "He'll be fine," she then took Erza's hand and pulled her over to the stands towards her other teammates sitting in the stands. "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone."

"Everyone," Sakura addressed the stands gesturing towards the wizard next to her, "This is Erza, our final member." Everyone stared down at her from the stands, but Erza was never one to be intimidated. She scanned the wooden bleachers,noting that there were only eight other people there besides herself. There was a young girl with striking red hair, a brighter shade than Erza's own hair. She wore She a short white dress with a rope tied around her waist. The two met eyes for a moment. Erza, feeling a bit awkward at being caught staring, gave the girl a small wave, which the girl promptly ignored before going back to her fiddling with her dress. Sakura, seeing, the interaction, tried to mitigate any potential damages to the team chemistry before they began.

"Don't take it personally, Erza-san," Sakura said placing her hand on her shoulder, "Morgiana-chan is just a little shy. She'll come around."

Erza nodded before looking back towards the rest of the group. She looked among the faces to see if she recognized anyone, and was pleasantly surprised that there was another face from the summit meeting.

"Oi, Erza!" A large blue haired man greeted, shooting Erza a toothy grin, "looks like where on the same team,"

"Hello, Toriko-san." Erza said, greeting the muscular man with a diplomatic smile.

Sakura looked between the two, slightly bewildered. "You two know each other already? Well that saves me some time then. So you already know Toriko-san," She said gesturing towards the large man before moving gesturing to the seats above him towards the young girl with red hair.

"Again, that's Morgiana-chan," She then moved her hand towards the thin, blue haired man next to her. He wore a strange white uniform with glasses. His eyes were glued to the book in his hands.

"That fancy looking guy is Ishida-san," The man, now named Ishida, peaked up from his book and nodded at Erza before going back to his reading. "And that's Edward next to him," Sakura pointed at a short, blonde haired teen with long red cloak.

Erza turned to

"Escanor was here earlier,

Next to Edward were two young ladies have an energetic discussion. One was a tall woman with long, voluminous, teal hair that fell to the small of her back, a large rams skull resting on the top of her head. She wore a tight fitting white body armor, with a green sword strapped to her hilt. She was cheerfully talking with a younger girl, probably around the same age as Momo. She was short with long black hair tied into a large bow shape behind her. She had on a tight green and black bodysuit with tall thigh high boots. Her most prominent feature was her long, frog-like tongue which hung from her wide mouth.

"Those two are Nel and Tsuya-chan," Sakura introduced, "They're sweethearts," The two stopped their conversation and quickly converged onto Erza to introduce themselves. Quickly pulling her over to sit with them.

"Sinbad-sensei told us you're supposed to be a magician!" Tsuya shouted excitedly, eyes sparkling at her new teammate. "Does that mean you can do magic tricks?"

Erza laughed at her enthusiasm, "I'm not a magician, Tsuya-chan. I'm a wizard."

"What's the difference?" Neliel question, tilting her head slightly.

"Well Nel.." As Erza began to explain the many differences between magicians and wizards, Sakura joined the three other girls in their discussion. Erza, temporarily forgetting about her earlier frustration, smiled at her new found teammates.

'I wonder if all the other teams are going this well,' Erza thought to herself as she watched Sakura lightly chastised Neliel in amusement.

* * *

"I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE!"

Things were not going well at all.

Vegeta was currently throwing what could only be described as a tantrum at his current circumstance as his teammates just watched as he slammed his fist into a wall. Putting a hole through it.

Blake Belladonna watched calmly from the couch in the same room as she sipped on some warm tea with milk, though you could see her cat ears occasionally twitching in irritation. Sitting with her was her new teammate, a muscular man with a black bodysuit and a green turban, who was also drinking tea.

"Do you think he'll stop any time soon, Blake-dono?" The man across the small table politely asked.

"No, Coco-san." Blake responded, taking another sip or her tea. "Hopefully he wears himself out, he's been like this for an hour now."

"Oh?" Coco mused, seemingly amused as he watched the Saiyan kick over a chair in rage. "What do you think, Kuchiki-dono?" He turned to man next to him. He was tall with a white cloak draped over a black shihakusho.

Byakuya placed his cup down his tea, completely ignoring Vegeta, "It's disgraceful, certainly unbecoming of a warrior," He then raised his cup towards Coco. "May I have some more Coco-dono? This tea is delicious."

Coco perked up as he went to pour him some more. "Of course, it's specially brewed in-"

As the two began to discuss the very exciting topic of _tea_ , with blake quietly listening. The rest of the room was having a much harder time staying peaceful.

Outside the building explosions could be heard as Bakugou and Gokudera fought viciously. They had gotten into an argument after Bakugou called him a "shitty emo fuckboi," and that he would "murder him to death until he died." Something that Gokudera took offense was sitting by himself on the couch, avoiding interaction with anyone, eyes closed and arms crossed. Koala was marveling at Diane and her size, while the giant bashfully enjoyed the compliments from the girl.

Bang, the team's mentor, monitored all of the chaos with a patient expression as if waiting for something. Vegeta, coming to the peak of his anger, approached the aged martial artist, mid-complaint.

"..and you're supposed to be my mentor? Ha!" The Saiyan prince raised his nose in scoff. "I don't see how I'm supposed to learn anything from anyone here when you're all so weak!" he shouted turning towards his teammates, getting their attention. Now the room was silent as everyone's pride as a warrior was being bruised by the angry man.

"Besides the giant girl, and the Namekian reject over there," he stated, pointing at Coco who simply raised an eyebrow, "nobody on this damned team any any power worth sneezing at! And even then, I wouldn't take those two over my six year old son! If this is the best the multiverse's best warriors has to offer than I'm disappointed."

As much as the room wanted to disagree, they frustratingly bit their tongues, either out of restrain or at the bitter acceptance that he was right. The power and pressure the short man exuded was certainly leagues ahead of their own, and from what most could tell he wasn't even at a fraction of his full power. A tense silence fell over the group as Vegeta stood there, anger having morphed into arrogance, daring anyone to speak up.

Bang exhaled, hands behind his back. "Perhaps you have a point Vegeta-san," Bang stated, surprising the room. "There is certainly nothing I could do to pose any kind of threat to you, let alone mentor you."

Vegeta gave the man a smug look, "Finally, someone who knows their pl-"

"However," Bang interjected, cutting Vegeta off, "To believe you are among the strongest in the multiverse is woefully naive," the martial arts master stated with one eye open, brining a look of irritation to the warrior prince's face. "There are men with power whose depth you cannot even fathom."

"Is that so?" Vegeta responded haughtily, "Well that's well and good old man, but I've yet to meet any such man since coming here,"

"Ah, excuse me,"

Just as Vegeta finished his statement two men walked through the door, one carrying some groceries and the other holding the very beat up Gokudera and Bakugou. The one holding the groceries was a man with a seemingly mechanical body. He was handsome with spiky blonde hair that fell in front of his face. His eyes were golden with black sclera. He wore a white t shirt with it's sleeves ripped off and a popped collar, along with black jeans and black shoes.

Next to hims was a bald, ordinary-looking man with a thin physique. He wore a plain yellow one piece jumpsuit with a short zipper at the collar, along with a black belt with a round golden buckle at the center. He wore red gloves and boots that went up 3/4ths of his forearms and shins. His outfit was finished off with a white cape, which was secured to his shoulders with black circular fasteners. In one hand was a burnt Gokudera with an irritated look on his face, yet compliant in his current situation. In his other hand was Bakugou, who was flailing around and swearing at the bald man holding him.

"Oi, Bang," The man said addressing his friend. "I found these lost children fighting in the front yard," He said holding the boys in the air. "Do you know them?"

Bang nodded, "Yes, those two are on our team. You can put them down now."

"Oh, sorry," The egg shaped man muttered as he tossed the two safely onto the couch before turning to the blonde man next to him, "Oi Genos, you can take those to the kitchen," he said pointing at the groceries.

"Yes, sensei," Genos left the room for the kitchen as Saitama approached Bang.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Vegeta questioned, raising an eyebrow at the strange man before him.

"How have you been Bang?" Saitama asked the old man.

"I've been well, thank you agreeing to be here today."

"Ah, well I did owe you for-" Saitama was interrupted by the Vegeta slamming his fist on a nearby wall.

"Don't ignore me you clowns!" The prince shouted. "Who are you? Answer me!"

"Oh me?" The bald man asked pointing to himself. "I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun."

"And profit!" Genos shouted from the other room.

"Yeah, that too," Saitama nodded, his bland expression never fading as the room gave him a confused look.

Vegeta grit his teeth. "Are you mocking me?" He fumed, "What kind of half-assed explanation is that?"

Saitama just shrugged as Bang took a step forward clearing his throat. Everyone on the team, Bakugou and Gokudera now included, also wanted an explanation.

"The young man that was in here before was Genos," Bang explained, "he will be your final team member so do try to get along with him. And this," Bang towards Saitama who was currently admiring the nice furniture in the room. "Is the team's second mentor, Saitama. He will be working one-on-one with you, Vegeta-san"

The room looked at Saitama somewhat incredulously, not quite taking the unassuming man seriously.

"HA!" Vegeta mocked, "Don't make me laugh,"

"But you just did," Diane muttered to herself

"A clown like this is supposed to be MY mentor?" Vegeta walked up to the B-class hero, "I didn't realize we'd be training for the circus."

"Shall I take care of him, sensei?" Before most had noticed, Genos had appeared behind Vegeta, glowing palm outstretched towards the back of the Saiyan's head, shocking some at the speed in which he moved.

"Oh please," Vegeta scoffed, not even bothering to turn around. "Compared to a proud Saiyan, you're speed is trivial at best," Just as Genos prepared to attack, Saitama put a hand on his shoulder from behind, shocking the room as he was in front of the two moments before.

"Don't worry about it Genos," Saitama said, causing the cyborg to put his arm down.

"You, egg man," Vegeta said pointing at Saitama. "Congratulations, you've peaked my interest," Vegeta flared his energy, and walked towards the hero.

"Tell you what, baldy. Let's see what you got," Vegeta said turning his head so his cheek was facing Saitama, "I'll give you the first blow, free of charge."

Saitama just turned to Bang. "Is this the guy you were talking about, Bang-san?"

Bang nodded. "Indeed, I believe this man is in need of some humbling, Saitama-kun,"

Vegeta scoffed, "Humbling? As if someone of his calibur could-" Vegeta was cut off as he was currently barreling through trees. He slowly registered the pain throbbing from his cheek and the blood in his mouth. Looking forward, he could see the training facility he was just in, a new hole in the wall, growing smaller as he flew backwards through the forest.

Back at the house, the team was in awe at the force in which Vegeta had been punched through the back wall of the house.

"Oh, sorry about the wall, Bang-san," Satama said as stepped through hole.

"It's quite alright, I've been told someone comes by at the end of the day and fixes all damages by the morning.

"Ah, that's good. I'mma go fight him, if that's ok with you." Bang nodded, allowing Saitama to job in a goofy manner into the forest after Vegeta.

Bang turned towards the rest of the people in the room. "Well, now that distractions are gone we can begin our training. We also are in need of a team name so keep that in mind, we have some guidelines though." Bang walked over towards a clipboard on the table, littered with notes and papers. "Koala-chan, I would like to evaluate your martial arts abilities. I've been told you use something called Fishman Karate? I believe that my style of martial arts could blend well with it."

He flipped to the next page, "Byakuya-dono, Coco-dono, I would need to speak with each of you to get a further grasp on your abilities. Laxus-san..."

Genos watched as the man went through every team member with the experience and command of a seasoned master. The training had officially begun.

A man sat in a rolling chair at the top of a balcony overseeing the training grounds before him. Below the man, ten warriors were either studying, sparring or perfecting their techniques as they had been all day. Next to him, a blonde woman, Saber, matched his gaze, carefully monitoring the group.

"They've been working hard, don't you think, Frank?" The blonde woman asked, her voice stern and stoic.

Frank. E. Stein took a long huff of his cigarette, saying nothing. Although he was watching all of the warriors, there was a specific pair he was watching. A young boy with spiky black hair, wearing all green was sparring against a taller man wearing an orange gi. As Frank watched the two spar a wicked grin grew on his face. Things were finally starting to get interesting.

* * *

 **Andddd done. Holy shit, sorry this took so long. This semester really is kicking my ass from a time perspective. I'm taking 16 credits, while working 3 jobs and volunteering with 2 other organizations weekly. But luckily the semester is almost over so I can get these chapters out faster. (I know I say that every time but I mean it now lol.) Thank you to everyone who for reading and being patient with me.**

 **Anyways, 3 of the 10 teams have been fully introduced. Here they are:**

 **Team 1: Mentors - Kakashi & Kisuke**

 **Ichigo**

 **Zoro**

 **Todoroki Shouto**

 **Tsunayoshi Sawada**

 **Ban**

 **Yamamoto Takeshi**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Trunks**

 **Fubuki**

 **Team 2: Mentors - Qrow & Sinbad**

 **Toriko**

 **Edward**

 **Escanor**

 **Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck**

 **Erza**

 **Sanji**

 **Morgiana**

 **Tsuyu Asui**

 **Sakura**

 **Uryu Ishida**

 **Team 3: Mentors - Saitama & Bang Team**

 **Vegeta**

 **Gokudera**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Coco**

 **Genos**

 **Laxus**

 **Koala**

 **Byakuya**

 **Diane**

 **Bakugo**

 **Next chapter I'll reveal the rest of the teams, and we'll get some action and progression going. But as of right now, let me know what you guys think. Which is the strongest or weakest so far? What interactions are you excited for the most? Please please please please leave reviews it really helps let me know what you think and makes the story better.**

 **That's all for now, peace.**


	5. Chapter 5: Parallels

**Welcome back guys and gals! Sorry for the wait. Holy shit it's been a long time! Thank you all for your patience and I hope you all enjoy! More info after the chapter.**

* * *

"Owww!" Gon whined as he rubbed his bruised nose after being slammed into the floor a fifth time in a row. The young hunter looked up at his opponent with a mixture of frustration and admiration. His opponent, Son Goku was taking him down with ease, and had been for the past several days. The Saiyan hopped from foot to foot, enjoying the fight that the boy was putting up, even if it was very minor. Gon stood up and wiped the sweat off of his brow, before running towards his opponent, staying low to the ground. He jumped up in Goku's face, trying to hit him with an uppercut, which the Saiyan dodged with ease. Before hitting the ground, in a show of athleticism, Gon spun his body around and followed the wiffed punch with a back hook kick, which was caught by Goku. Goku took his foot in an attempt to throw him, which Gon thwarted by slipping out of his shoe and jumping back to create space between him and his opponent.

Goku looked at the shoe in his hand then back at his sparring partner. "Wow," Goku said tossing the shoe up and down in his hand.

Gon breathed heavy, winded from the intense training. The training facility his group had been assigned was placed on the shore of a beach on the south side of the kingdom. The beach was private with several training areas. On the sandy shore was the main building. It was basically a giant beach house and looked more like a small resort than any kind of training facility.

"That was pretty good," Goku said, tossing the shoe in his hand one last time. Gon smiled at the compliment, but that smile faltered as Goku brought the hand that held the shoe and reeled back.

'Wait a minute, he's not going to...?' Before Gon could even finish his thought Goku threw the shoe at the boy at a lightning fast speed. Gon panicked for a second, barely doding to the right in time to dodge it as his shoe went flying into the ocean. Gon, however, didn't even have time to be upset at his lost boot due to Goku rushing towards him. Gon attempted to get into a defensive stance of some kind, but Goku was already in front of sent an open palmed strike to the boys midsection, sending him flying upwards into the air. Trying to recover despite the pain in his torso, Gon looked down to see that Goku had disappeared. The hunter's search for his opponent was quickly answered as a painful elbow to the center of his back sent him flying towards the ground.

Gon hit the sand hard with bounce, creating a small crater around him. He lay motionless for a moment before rolling over onto his back to see Goku floating in the sky above him with a smile on his face.

"What? No fair," Gon shouted in frustration at his flying opponent, "You didn't say you were allowed to fly," Gon turned to the sideline where his teammate and new friend, Wendy Marvell, was watching while reading some books. "Wendy!" Gon called over to the bench by the sparring ring, "Can you make me fly like before?"

"Gon," Wendy lightly scolded, looking up from her book, "You know Saber-sensei's rules, no outside help during sparring matches." Gon gave the girl a defeated look as he looked back at Goku who had floated back to the ground. Wendy just sighed at her new friend's antics, normally she would show a lot more concern at her friend being beaten to a pulp during training, but Wendy had learned that Gon was particularly durable, and was already used to seeing him get thrown around by Goku.

It's been nearly a week since Gon had met his team and he still felt like he hadn't made any headway. His new teacher, Frank E. Stein, had assigned Goku as Gon's sparring partner, but so far it's just been 6 days of Gon getting kicked around.

"How do you even do that, Goku-san?" Gon asked

Goku smiled and floated back to solid ground before holding out his palm. A small glowing orb about the size of a basketball rose from the center and hovered over his hand. "This is ki, it's the tangible life force within every living being. I can use it to fly, or create attacks," He finished as he tossed the ball of energy across the field, creating a small explosion.

"Wahhhhh!" Gon looked in awe at the explosion before turning towards the Saiyan. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Goku just scratched the back of his head, giving Gon a nervous smile. "Sorry, I've never really been good at teaching people, I've always just..." Goku trailed off as he noticed that Gon was no longer listening to him and had instead entered a wide stance and mimicked what the Saiyan had just done. The young hunter concentrated hard on his hand, sweat emerging from his furrowed brow. Wendy and Goku watched the boy for a moment, but nothing happened.

"Don't worry Gon, it takes time to...!" Goku's words of encouragement caught in his throat as he felt the boys power level begin to slowly rise. The air around Gon shifted slightly, kicking up sand around him. A small orb of ki, about the size of a volleyball emerged from Gon's hand, before bursting and silently fading. Gon fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious, suddenly exhausted. Goku and Wendy ran over to the fallen boy, looking over him.

"Gon!" Wendy shouted, worried that her friend had suddenly collapsed. She checked and saw that he was still breathing, and was simply unconscious. She breathed out in relief and turned to Goku. "What happened?"

Goku crossed his arms with a confused look on his face. "I don't know, I've never seen someone pass out from using ki before,"

"I believe I can answer that," Goku and Wendy turned to see a slender woman floating down towards them. It was a woman that the two recognized as their teammate.

"Merlin-neesan!" Wendy exclaimed happily as the mage descended onto the scene. Since the team had been formed, Wendy had been assigned to study under Merlin directly, as she was a powerful mage, and Saber-sensei had thought it good for Wendy to learn from her. In the short time that Wendy had been studying under her, she had grown to respect the mage a lot. Unfortunately, all Wendy has been doing is reading and studying magical theory books, a lot of which went right over her head, but she tried her best to make Merlin and Gon proud. Wendy ran over and gave the older mage a hug.

Merlin gave the sky maidin a friendly smile and patted the young girl's head. "Hello Wendy-chan, did you finish those spell books I gave you?"

"Yes!" Wendy responded excitedly as the Merlin made her way over to the fallen boy. She examined him for a moment before nodding to herself in confirmation.

"It is as I thought," Merlin said to Wendy, "The use of a foreign energy caused his body great stress." She turned to Goku. "Goku-san do have any of those senzu beans on you?"

Goku perked up as if just remembering and reached for the pouch on his hip. "How'd you know about senzu beans Merlin?" Goku questioned as he tossed a seed to Merlin.

"I have done a lot of research since we've arrived, Goku-san." She said as she put the seed in the boy's mouth. "You'd be surprised what I know."

Gon chewed the seed and swallowed it, after a moment his eyes shot open and he sat up. Gon looked around confusedly. "I feel great," He thought out loud, "and my wounds from sparring are all healed too." He turned to Wendy and Merlin with a questioning gaze. "Did you heal my wounds Wendy?"

Wendy shook her head, "Actually, it was Merli-"

"More importantly," Merlin interrupted, causing Gon to look at her. "You should be able to continue using ki without having to fear for your body collapsing again. Now that your body has used it, it should quickly become accustomed to it."

Gon's eyes widened at hearing this, remembering what he had been doing before falling unconscious. He quickly stood to his feet and turned to Goku. "Goku-san, let's get back to training. I wanna practice using ki more!"

Goku nodded excitedly and ran back towards the training ring, with Gon in tow, off to spar once again. Merlin just watched as the two excitedly went to train with her usual smirk before turning to Wendy.

"Come Wendy, let's do some training of our own, it's time for you to start applying what you have studied, First, we need to pick up some magical items from the cellar." Merlin said floating towards the main training facility. Wendy smiled at finally being able to do some physical training.

As the two ladies made their way across the beach, Wendy looked around at her teammates who were doing their own training in various ways.

"Watch out Wendy-chan," Merlin said casually as she used her magic to float Wendy casually to the left, just as a body crashed into the sand where she was standing the moment before.

"Ah!" Wendy shrieked in surprise at the sudden impact. A cloud of sand and dust had been kicked up before a katana swung out of the smoke, clearing it to reveal spiky red hair tied into a ponytail.

"Renji-san?" Wendy exclaimed, recognizing her teammate.

"Oww, damn that hurt," Renji said, rubbing the back of his head. "Fucking bastard," he muttered to himself before turning to Wendy.

"Sorry about that Wendy," He said getting up, "You ok?"

The dragon slayer just nodded, before hearing a call from across the shore.

"Hurry back, ya bastard. I can hear you messing around over there." Wendy looked over to see Erik, formally known as Cobra, standing with his scales showing, small cuts and scratches on his body.

"Tch, sorry again," Renji said before charging back at Erik to continue their match. Wendy knew that Renji was training his swordsmanship without using his sword's transformations, while Erik was trying to find out if it was possible for him to use dragon force. It had taken Wendy a couple days to get used to Renji and Erik's intimidating presence, but they were both actually very kind to her, to the point where they often discussed their training together. Wendy watched as the two worked hard in their training, sword clashing against claws, and felt a surge of motivation.

She chased after Merlin who hadn't slowed down at the commotion and caught up to her just as she reached the building. As they entered the training facility, Wendy was once again blown away at how nice it was. The inside was lavish with tiled marble floors and glass walls. State of the art health facilities and training equipment were all over the building. Standing over a large table with a 3D map were two large, muscular men, one of which Wendy recognized.

"Elfman!"

Elfman and the larger man turned towards the young sky mariden. The large wizard smiled at Wendy and motioned for her to come over.

Wendy jogged over, hesitating a bit as she neared the larger man who gave her a sideways glare. He was very tall and even more muscular, making Elfman look like a child in comparison. He had slicked-back red hair with a large tear from his lips to his ear on the left side of his face. His beady eyes combined with his scarred smile put his face into a generally terrifying image, and it was definitely something that Wendy was not used to.

"H-H-Hello, Zebra-san," Wendy greeted, trying to be polite. "Whatcha doing?"Zebra sneered at Wendy, bending over to get down to her level, putting himself inches from her face.

"Are you getting cocky with me, kid?" The hulking man scowled at the girl, causing her to cower back a little bit.

"N-no," Wendy responded nervously, wondering how she could have possibly been cocky.

Zebra simply huffed and turned away from the girl, making his way towards the halls exit. "C'mon Elfman," the brute called as he made his way out.

Elfman turned towards Wendy with an apologetic glance. "Sorry Wendy," He said pointing at the map on the table. "Zebra is helping me find new monsters for my takeover magic. Apparently his world is full of crazy monsters that will make me more manly. Somewhere called the Gourmet World," He finished excitedly while flexing his muscles before chasing after Zebra.

Wendy giggled at Elfman's antics before turning back to Merlin who was watching Elfman with an inquisitive eye, quietly muttering to herself before turning and heading back down the hall with Wendy in tow. As they made their way to the Library they passed by various rooms, one of which had a large amount of noise coming from it. Taking a peek inside, Wendy saw Killer B, a stocky, dark skinned man with white hair balancing swords on various parts of his body. Wendy also noticed very thin metal threads near the man, but didn't pay much attention to them. In the same room was Franky, a very tall cyborg with blue hair, welding a material that she didn't recognize. Deciding not to disturb the two oddballs in their training, Wendy walked past the room without calling attention to herself. She finally made her way to the library where Merlin was shelving a book.

' _Everyone is working really hard,'_ Wendy thought to herself, taking a deep breath and then raising her magic as much as she could then lowering it again, and flaring it up once more. Magic burst from her, turning her hair pink, small angel wings sprouted from her back, wrists, and ankles. Her skin gave off a soft glow. ' _I won't be left behind,'_

Merlin gazed at Wendy and with her signature smirk. "You're improving," Merlin stated, "It only took you 3.765 seconds to activate Dragon Force." The woman snapped her fingers, causing the entire room to shift. Walls folded in on themselves, bookshelves and furniture shifted in a kaleidoscope pattern until the library had turned into a large open room with a high ceiling, bookshelves lining the walls. Merlin floated down to the center of the room and pointed at Wendy. "Show me what you've learned,"

' _Everyone is working hard,'_ Wendy thought to herself again as she raised her magic. She then charged at the woman, at a high speed, preparing to attack. ' _I've got to work even harder!'_

* * *

"Ow, that hurt," Killua muttered to himself after being slammed into the floor a fifth time in a row. The young hunter looked up at his opponent with a mixture of frustration and admiration. His opponent, Sasuke Uchiha had been dismantling Killua with ease, he was even fast enough to keep up with his Godspeed technique. The Uchiha looked down at Killua with a blank, calculating stare, as if he was even analyzing the way Killua was getting knocked into the dirt. Killua stood up and grit his teeth and activated Godspeed again, he had gotten a lot better at using it over a long period of time, vanishing out of sight. Sasuke didn't move for a moment before raising his right arm to block a kick from Killua, who seemed to have appeared from thin air. A normal opponent may have been caught off guard by the sudden burst in speed but the Sasuke's Sharingan made keeping up with Killua's movements very easy. Sasuke went to grab the boy but missed as Killua vanished again, reappearing across the room.

"Fu fu fu fu," came the laugh of Mukuro who eyeballed Sasuke's Sharingan. Mukuro was a tall and slender teenager with lavender pineapple-shaped hair. He wore a long black jacket over a white button down shirt, with long black pants. He had heterochromatic eyes. His left eye is blue, and his right eye is red with the kanji for six in the middle. "Quite an interesting technique he has there."

"Good job, Killua! Fight on!" Gilthunder and Kirishima encouraged from the sidelines. Sasuke and Killua were currently sparring in a large ring similar to that of heavens arena. Sitting in the stands were Killua's and Sasuke's teammates. Gilthunder was a tall, muscular man with chin length pink hair and a pretty face. He had fair skin with bright blue eyes. He wore a dark blue tunic, with armored pants. Kirishima was a lean teenage boy with spiky red hair and sharp features.

"Hurry up and lose pipsqueak, I wanna fight that emo looking bastard next." Kenpachi called out with a wicked grin on his face. Like Gilthunder, he was tall and muscular, but he was much rougher and was a much more imposing figure. He had tall spiky black hair with small bells at the end of them. He face and body were covered in scars, showing years of battle experience. He had broad shoulders under a black shinigami uniform, a torn white Captain's shihakusho over it.

Killua ignored the remarks from the sideline and analyzed his situation. Sasuke's eye technique makes most of Killua's usual strengths of speed and deception almost useless, and many of his skills seemed to directly counter his own. Killua knew this is why Yoruichi-sensei had paired them up in the first place, but it didn't make the situation any less frustrating.

Sasuke stared at the boy with an indifferent expression, before quickly firing through some hand signs then bringing his fingers to his mouth.

" _ **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique),"**_ Sasuke said, launching a large fire ball toward his white haired opponent.

"Shit!" Killua muttered to himself as the ball of fire hurled towards him. There wasn't any room to dodge it so he had to try disrupting the attack somehow. ' _I guess I gotta try that,'_ The boy thought as he charged Nen into his hands and began to transmute them into balls of lightning. E then began to spin a rapid rate, creating a barrier of lightning around his body just as the fire passed over him. 8

" _ **Sandādōmu! (Thunderdome)"**_ Killua shouted as a small dome of electricity formed around him, shielding him from the attack. Killua smiled as the dome stayed sturdy through the attack, happy at his new technique's success. That smile quickly dissipated as he saw that his opponent had vanished before him. Keeping his _**Sandādōmu**_ up as a precaution, he quickly took a survey of the area, his mind racing.

' _He's not above, behind, or in front.' The hunter thought to himself, 'That could only mean, SHIT!'_

" _ **Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu! (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)"**_ Realizing a nanosecond too late, hands erupted from the ground by Killua's feet, grabbing his ankles and pulling his body into the ground until only his head remained above the surface. Killua's _**Sandādōmu**_ disappeared at his break of concentration, and before he was able to realize what had happened, he felt cold metal on the side of his neck, halting his movements. Sasuke had already placed the edge of his sword on Killua's neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but certainly hard enough to keep the boy from moving.

With that, Yoruichi stepped into the sparring ring and called the match. "That's enough," The ebony Flash Goddess declared, "The winner is Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke pulled himself from Killua's neck and sheathed his sword as he made his way to the stands without another word. Killua pulled himself out from underground with an irritated look on his face. Seeing this, Yoruichi came and put a hand on the boys shoulder, a comforting look on her face.

"Don't focus on the negatives, Killua-kun," the woman said, with a strange mix of the tenderness of a mother and the strictness of a mentor. "Acknowledge your failings and learn from them, but don't dwell on them,"

Killua felt his frustrations deflate a little at the woman's words, before making his way over towards the stands and sitting with his teammates. Beside him, his teammate Garaa gave him a glance but said nothing as he stood and made his way towards the entrance of the arena for his sparring match against Gajeel, another one of their teammates, who was already waiting impatiently for his turn.

Sitting on Killua's left was Gowther, an effeminate man with androngenous features, a slender body, and raspberry colored hair. Gowther simply sat there and sparkled in Killua's directions, an act that Killua tried his very best to ignore. Instead, Killua looked at his other teammates. Above him Jura watched the match intensely, analyzing every detail of the two fighters movements and strategies. Beside him, Kirishima and Gilthunder were doing the same.

Killua paid the match no mind as he reflected on his own. Killua had fought against many of his teammates in practice matches, with various levels of success and failure, but no matter how hard he fought, Sasuke always utterly destroyed him. Killua had been working hard on not running away from opponents that were stronger than him, but not sense Meruem had Killua felt such a vast difference in someone's abilities and his own. It was hard to imagine how he would be able to defeat him any time soon.

"That's because you won't,"

"AH!"

Killua jumped at the voice right at his shoulder and turned to see a literal alien creature, also known as Koro-sensei. He looked like a yellow bipedal octopus. He was very tall, almost eight feet, and had a large, bulbous head with a wide smile and small, beady eyes.

Killua let out a sigh of relief and irritation. "It's just you, Koro-sensei" Koro-sensei was their team's mentor along with Yoruichi. Together they've done a really good job of analyzing and breaking down each of their fighting styles, as well as introducing them to new techniques.

"Killua-kun," the yellow octopus started, "you come from a family of assassins don't you?"

Killua hesitated but answered the man, "Yeah, but I never liked it. That's why I became a Hunter,"

"Oooh, I see," Koro-sensei muttered, "so you weren't very good at assassination, so you became a hunter instead,"

A vein popped in Killua's forehead. "HEY!" he shouted, "I may hate being an assassin, but I was good at it! I was gonna be the best in my family," he finished, puffing out his chest.

"Hmmmm," Koro-sensei put a tentacle to his chin, as his light flashed with a green question mark. "Then why aren't you trying to fight like one?" He asked, with his grin never fading.

"Huh?" Killua asked, his attention finally being peaked, "What do you mean?"

"Look at your teammates fighting a little closer Killua-kun," Koro-sensei said, pointing towards the match. Killua looked at the match between Gaara and Gajeel for a hint of what the octopus man could mean. Gaara was keeping Gajeel at bay by using his sand to keep him from getting in. Gajeel to his credit was keeping his cool, and carefully analyzed the patterns of the sand. Finding an opening, he heightend his speed and turned his arm into a into a metal pillar.

" _ **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist! (Tetsuryū no Gō Ken!)"**_ The punch moved faster than Gaara's sand could move, sending him sliding backwards. Gajeel smirked as one of his blows finally connected, only for him to suck his teeth as the Gaara's form dissolved into sand, only for the real Gaara to rise from the pile of sand across the ring.

" _ **Sand Substitution, (Kawarimi Suna no Jutsu)"**_ The red haired Kazekage quietly spoke, his sunken eyes never leaving his opponent.

"See how they're playing to their strengths Killua-kun?" Koro-sensei spoke pointing at Gaara. "I'm sure Gaara-kun would love to use his sand to end the fight right now, and while I believe he certainly could, that's not his strength." Killua listened as he watched Gajeel get close enough for another blow, only to pull back at the last moment to avoid being enraptured by a wall of sand.

They continued this dance for a while, before Gajeel got frustrated enough to make a mistake, and had his body encased in sand, ending the match.

Killua turned back to Koro-sensei, who shot him a toothy smile, "Your assassination skills are great Killua-kun, so are your combat skills. Combining them is far more difficult than one may think, but you will grow exponentially if you can, " He put his tentacle on the young hunter's shoulder as the rest of his teammates, done with training for the day, made their way off of the bleachers. "If you would like me to teach me how to properly fight as an assassin, let me know,"

And with that final statement, Koro-sensei vanished from the stadium, leaving Killua alone in the bleachers.

 **Later that night:**

"Mahhhhh!" Killua shouted in frustration, "Who does that guy think he is?"

Killua was currently venting his frustrations to his two friends, Gon and Wendy. The three of them had grown very close in the couple of weeks since they met. They had made it a tradition to meet up in Gon's room after training to talk and vent about their days. The three prodigies, sat in a circle on the circle, eating snacks and drinking juice. Gon listened to Killua rant as he stuffed his face with food while Wendy sat reading, occasionally chiming in to help calm the boy down when he got too loud.

"What does he mean fight like an assassin?" Killua muttered as sipped on a juice box, an irritated look on his face. "I already fight like an assassin,"

"Mmmgumgmgg-urk!" Gon said, his mouth full of food before choking on a piece for a moment.

"Swallow your food first dumbass!" Killua shouted as Wendy went to help Gon,patting his back to help clear his windpipe. "I can't even understand you!"

"Ahh," Gon sighed as he finally got the food down his windpipe. "I said that I think he's right!"

"Huuuh?!" Killua said getting in Gon's face, "What do you mean?"

"Hmmmm," Gon said, crossing his arms and tilting his head to think. "Well, you do it sometimes, like when you fought that mosquito lady, or when that dude attacked us on Greed Island,"

Killua knew exactly what he was talking about, it was the switch he flipped when he was about to kill someone. His killing intent. Killua was able to direct towards people whenever he wanted, but he rarely did nowadays. But there had to be something more to it than that.

Killua let out a sigh and turned to the blue haired girl next to him. "What do you think Wendy?"

Wendy looked up from her book and pondered for a moment. "Well," she started, "it's hard to say since I've never actually seen you fight, and I don't really know anything about assassinating or anything like that." She said with an apologetic look.

Killua shrugged, not really expecting the kind girl to know much about the subject.

"But," Wendy continued, catching the boys attention, "if what Gon says is true, than I think your sensei may have a point." Killua and Gon turned to the girl, wanting to see where she was going with her statement. "Merlin-neesan says that you should never let your opponent know what you're thinking in a fight. That way, you remain completely unpredictable."

Gon tilted his head in confusion. "What does that have to do with Killua?"

"Well," Wendy thought aloud, "If Gon can tell when Killua is going to kill somebody or not, that means that Killua's opponent would know as well. If you were trying to kill someone, wouldn't it make more sense for the person to have no idea either way? I think th-"

Wendy stopped her explanation as she saw the two boys staring at her. Getting a healthy blush under the gazes she was getting, she quickly turned away. "A-anyway, that's just my guess," She looked at the time and closed her book. "It's getting late, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow." And with that she got up and hastily made her way out of the room."

"She left," Gon said slightly disappointed as he watched the door close. "Welp, I might as well head to bed too. Goodnight Killua!" Gon said cheerfully as he left the room. Killua smiled at his friend as the door closed. He turned towards the clock, it was definitely getting late. Killua looked at the other bed in the room, his roommate still hadn't gotten back since the first day. Shrugging, Killua made his own way to bed, thoughts of Koro-sensei's and his friend's words swirling in his head.

 **The next day:**

Koro-sensei sat behind a desk in the office of his team's training hall. He was currently looking over Yoruichi's notes on the sparring matches yesterday only to be interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Come in!" The assassin called, his grin never leaving his yellow face as a familiar white haired boy walked in.

"Ahh, Killua-kun," The creature said as he set down the papers in his hand. "Have you thought about what I told you yesterday?"

Killua walked towards the desk with his hands in his pockets, nodding. "I'm interested in what you meant," the boy said. "I want you to show me how to get stronger."

Koro-sensei's grin widened at the boy's words. "Excellent!" he said excitedly. Standing up from his chair and making his way over to the boy. "Then we can begin immediately,"

"Great," Killua said in a relaxed tone, "What do I have to do?"

"It's quite simple," Koro-sensei stated as he adjusted the small hat on his head, his grin becoming sinister. "All you have to do is kill me," He finished, his beady eyes staring into Killua's.

"Ok," Killua responded, not skipping a beat, his nails sharpening, electricity crackling from his fingers. "Sounds easy enough."

Koro-sensei let out his signature chuckle as he was reminded of a certain red haired student he had. "Don't be so sure,"

* * *

"Uggggh!"

Naruto groaned as he continued to toil through the scrolls on his desk. Around him, several shadow clones were doing the same thing as they tried to comprehend the complex algorithms on the parchments.

It's been almost a month since training had started, and Nartuo was very deep into his training at this point. He had shadow clones all over the Shounen Kingdom studying and training various new techniques in order to get stronger. When they would improve on, or master a technique, the shadow clone would disappear, sending the information back to the original. It was an incredibly useful technique for training, all Naruto had to do was make sure he didn't overload his brain with too much information at once.

While Naruto's clones were all over the kingdom getting training done, the original had been toiling always in his room, looking over scrolls, studying theory, and writing complex formulas. Naruto sighed as he reexamined the scroll in his hand. On the scroll were complex sealing formulas that Naruto was barely able to grasp.

"How was he able to come up with all of this stuff?" The future hokage muttered to himself, as he once put down the scroll and picked up another.

"I GOT IT, Dattebayo!" Naruto turned to see one of his shadow clones, shoot up to his feet with a wide foxy grin on his face. In his hands was a book that Naruto recognized as his Dad's personal journal. The shadow clone turned towards the original with a wide grin and a thumbs up, before bursting into smoke, sending the information back to original's head.

Naruto's eyes widened as a flood of information and understanding entered his brain. Quickly he reached back for the first scroll, rereading the information on it, the equations and formulas finally beginning to connect in his head. Naruto stood up and reached for another scroll and once again read it over, his smile widening as he had finally made a breakthrough.

"YATTA!" Naruto shouted as he and his shadow clones jumped around and celebrated his achievement.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

All the Narutos ceased their celebration and self congratulations and turned towards the knocking at the door. Naruto disbanded the shadow clones, as he gathered some of the stuff on his desk. "Come in!" He called at the door.

The door creaked open, revealing a short, teenage girl with short black hair with red highlights at the end. She wore a short, dark red skirt that split at the side with a small brown belted strap across the gap. Underneath the skirt was a pair of red shorts. On her arms, she wore black bracers with brown belts around the wrist as well as black fingerless gloves. Around her waist, she had a brown belt with several bullets and a buckle of her emblem on it. She wore thigh-high steel-toe boots with brown belts around the thighs and no laces. THe most notable feature was her tattered "red riding-hood" esque cloak, along with the mechanical scythe strapped to her back.

Naruto smiled at the younger girl. "Hey Ruby, what's up?"

Ruby walked into the room with a concerned look on her face as she saw the huge mess of scrolls, papers, and books scattered all around the room. "Uhhh..hey Naruto," the girl said as she carefully maneuvered her way around the mess. "Archer-sensei is looking for you so you can train with Deku-kun,"

"Oh yeah, sure thing," Naruto said as he made his way through the mess to the door.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at the ninja as she led him out of the room, "By the way, what was all that cheering I heard, it sounds like you finally had a breakthrough with all your research."

Naruto gained a small, proud smile as he made his way out the door, taking a brief look at the three pronged kunai on his desk next to the scroll he was studying. "Yeah...a breakthrough."

* * *

 **I'm finally fucking done. I'm so so so sorry I was late by a few..*checks watch*...months...**

 **Oof.**

 **I don't really have an excuse besides the fact that I'm always super busy, and unfortunately this can't be super high on my priorities list right now as I try to finish up my undergraduate program and get into grad school. I'm no longer gonna leave a timetable for the next chapter, just know that I'm definitely going to get it out as soon as I can. Anyways let's get into the points of order.**

 **-This is going to be the standard chapter length from now on. This one is about 6,000 words, so expect between 5k-7k words per chapter from now on.**

 **-I've also decided to avoid harems for this story and will probably at most do some love triangles, maybe some ffm pairings.**

 **-We've met Goku and Sasuke's teams, here they are to recap:  
**

 **Team: Frank E Stein & Saber**

 **Goku**

 **Gon**

 **Wendy**

 **Merlin**

 **Renji Abarai**

 **Erik (Cobra)**

 **Franky**

 **Zebra**

 **Killer B**

 **Elfman Strauss**

 **Team: Koro-Sensei & Yoruichi**

 **Sasuke**

 **Killua Zoldyck**

 **Gowther**

 **Gajeel Redfox**

 **Kenpachi Zaraki**

 **Eijirou Kirishima**

 **Rokudo Mukuro**

 **Gilthunder**

 **Jura Neekis**

 **Gaara**

 **As usual, let me know what you think. Who's got the strongest team? What fights would you like to see? What cool ideas do you have for techniques?**

 **-Next chapter we will see the final 5 teams. Then maybe one more setup chapter before the tournament! So stay excited and stay tuned!**

 **-Should I start responding to reviews in this section, I've seen other stories do it, so let me know if you'd be interested in seeing something like that.**

 **-NEW STORIES. I'm planning a couple other stories. A Harem Naruto Bleach crossover, where a hollow attacks the village the same night as Kurama. With the hollow being sealed in Ichigo and Kurama being sealed in Naruto. I've also been really excited for Pokemon Sword and Shield, so expect and OC Pokemon Fanfiction sooner rather than later. If any of that interests you, give my page a follow so you can get updates on those as well as this story.**

 **-I just really wanted to say, you guys have all awesome and great readers. I get lots of dms and reviews with great ideas and things to say. I'll try my best to get these updated more often, and I hope you all understand. Please keep leaving more reviews, it helps me get better. And be sure to follow/favorite this story and me if you want. Stay amazing, I'll see you next time.**


End file.
